The Last Defender
by RavenDove
Summary: Luke Skywalker helps an alien woman save her people and planet. FINISHED
1. Xwing Down

Though the Star Wars Universe and many of it's characters are borrowed (and properties of George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD.); the worlds of Ansath, Hapha, Halgard, their peoples and anything pertaining to the Scrolls of Kayan are my creations.  
  
---  
  
This story takes place shortly after the novel Planet Of Twilight  
  
---  
  
This story was written in late 1998 and early 1999 then posted on in July of 2000. I am re-editing it to post in chapter format. This may take some time because I have a small child to take care of that takes priority over any story. Those of you currently waiting for installments of my other stories will just have to be patient.  
  
---  
  
The Last Defender  
  
By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter One: X-wing Down  
  
---  
  
Luke Skywalker drifted on the fringes of the Ansath system as he sat in the cockpit of his X-wing. He had stopped to make a course correction, on his way back from Halgard, where according to rumor there was a Force strong child. The rumors had born truth. A seven-year-old Gindin girl named Engrina. Too young for the Jedi Academy, but she had the potential.  
  
He would make his way back to Yavin via Coruscant. He hadn't seen Leia and Han for some time, and his sister had suggested he stop by when he called from Halgard. He hoped she wasn't luring him to some official function, her being Chief of State and all. Maybe not likely, but he wouldn't put it past her.  
  
Artoo chirped from his socket in the back of the X-wing. Luke looked at the translator screen; shuttle heading in on an erratic course.  
  
He checked his sensors; not only was it heading in system, it was heading straight for him. Luke grabbed the controls, quickly maneuvering out of the shuttles way. The shuttle's course shifted as well; it was rolls and loops. Luke tried to move further out of the shuttles way, but its course shifted in all directions; as if the pilot wasn't paying attention to what was around him.  
  
His nava-computer wasn't ready to make the jump, and this crazy pilot was forcing him closer to Ansath every minute. Suddenly the shuttle made a dive straight for him; he couldn't evade. The impact ripped off his port stabilizer, and through the trademark split wing of the fighter. Luke was spiraling out of control; he tried to use his repulsers too slow his decent into Ansath's atmosphere, but they were frozen. There was nothing to do now but brace himself for the inevitable impact.  
  
Luke's mind raced, trying to find options, "Artoo I need to get my repulsers working."  
  
---  
  
Martina saw a light streak through the forest sky. It was near; the ground trembled from the impact, and the noise could be heard for miles she was certain. She and her sisters would still be the only ones to hear it. She picked up the hem of her skirt and hurried to whatever had crashed.  
  
Up ahead in a fairly large clearing that had suddenly become larger, an X-wing having come to a very ungraceful landing. The smoking craft had its left wing ripped off, and the right side of its nose embedded into a half uprooted elder binkoni tree. This was not going to be pretty.  
  
She reached out with her mind. There was life in the downed fighter. She called out with her soul, sisters we are needed.  
  
Martina set down the basket she had slung over her shoulder and dropped the hood of her earth colored cloak as she approached the crash, revealing hair that was redder than red, and clashed with her lavender eyes. The droid in the fighter's socket beeped at her. "It's all right little one. Can you help me get the canopy open? Your master is hurt, and I need to get him out of there if I'm going to help him" she reasoned with the droid.  
  
Artoo manipulated the controls in his socket, and was rewarded with a pop as the canopy lifted a little. Martina reached out with her mind, and lifted the canopy all the way up, then leaned a log against the cockpit. "This would be so much easer if reentry didn't cause heat." Martina said as she climbed up the log. Artoo chirped a concurrence.  
  
Martina leaned over the man in the cockpit. He was handsome, despite old scars on the right side of his face. His eyes fluttered open. "Hello" Martina greeted the blue eyes.  
  
"Hi" Luke said back, just a little embarrassed, staring into the lush, lavender eyes, with their large irises, and keyhole shaped pupils. She was an Aran beyond all doubt, one of Ansath's native race. She was fair to look on, and strange somehow, her age he could not determine.  
  
Two figures, wearing Aran cloaks like Martina's, made their way into the clearing. One wore breeches instead of a skirt, and had several neat braids, of strawberry blond hair, looping in on each other, instead of lose, and free like her sisters. The other one had blue, blue hair and called out "What happened Martina?"  
  
"Nothing much Enora, just a New Republic pilot crashed in our back yard." she shot back. "Fenice, his legs are trapped. Can you cut him free?"  
  
The woman in breeches nodded with quiet reserve as she dropped her cloak on the ground. Fenice made a calculated leap landing on the exposed portion of the nose. The fighter tottered ever so slightly. With the flash of a blue saber blade and a limited skill she cut away the cockpit controls and part of the tree. She took a flip off the fighter's nose and pulled the cut pieces safely to the ground with a thought.  
  
"We'll need a splint," Martina looked back at the pilot, expertly assessing his injuries. "We'll also need a stretcher, and a travoice. Enora, help her gather the poles."  
  
A purple haired woman came from the other side of the clearing. "How bad Martina?" the woman called out.  
  
"Compound fracture of the right tibia. I'll need to get him out of the fighter to stop the bleeding." Martina faced her sister.  
  
The purple haired woman tested the side of the craft for heat. "Still a little warm."  
  
Martina took off her cloak laying it across the metal where she was. "Lay your cloak on the ground Onaia; then if you lift I'll steer."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Onaia said, untying her cloak.  
  
Luke found himself in the air, with this stranger guiding him to the ground. "Force users?" he asked, wondering if he'd hit his head a little hard. He could see his right shinbone sticking out at an odd angle through his boot. He really wasn't in pain. It felt unreal. I must be in shock he realized.  
  
Martina laid him on Onaia's cloak, and pulled a tool from her belt too cut off his flight suit. "Yes," she pointed to the lightsaber on his belt, "We're not the only ones." Martina set to work.  
  
Onaia spoke, "We are Tien'kal Healers like our mother was."  
  
"Tien'kal," he wondered aloud, "I've never heard of that before."  
  
Martina looked up from his leg, "I'm not surprised. This is going to hurt." At that comment Onaia held him down, and Martina set the bone.  
  
Now he felt the pain, it took all Luke had not to scream. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
Martina took her cloak from the X-wing, and tor a strip from the hood, then from her basket she took some roots, and crushing then between some nearby rocks began making a compress around the wound. "Gana root," she explained as she applied it, "a disinfectant, and it will help the bleeding stop. Tien'kal is an Aras word meaning Force tied. You on the other hand are a Jedi."  
  
"How do you know that?" Luke asked.  
  
"Three clues, Force presence, lightsaber, and human." Martina smiled at him sarcastically.  
  
"Not all Jedi are human." Luke defended.  
  
"True, but all humans that are Force tied can choose to become Jedi, and that affects their Force presence."  
  
"My name is Luke Skywalker." He commented.  
  
"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Martina chuckled. "I'm Martina," She indicated herself. "This is my triplet Onaia," she indicated her purple haired sister. Then seeing her other sisters arrive she pointed to each in turn. "The blue haired one is my triplet Enora, and the other one is our little sister Fenice."  
  
"And that is R2D2." Luke pointed to his Astromech friend.  
  
The little droid beeped from his socket.  
  
"Don't worry little one. We haven't forgotten you." Martina said reaching out with the Force, while Onaia, and Enora splinted Luke's leg.  
  
Artoo screeched as he drifted through the air, and didn't stop till he landed next to Luke.  
  
Martina and Onaia rigged a stretcher from a cloak, and two poles, while Enora, and Fenice tied Artoo into a travoice. The sisters made quick work of getting Luke, and Artoo ready to travel, Martina saw to that.  
  
"It will be a while before we reach the homestead Luke, the trip will be easiest on you if you can go into a healing trace." Martina said laying another of their cloaks over him. "Things have no doubt happened fast even for a Jedi Master."  
  
"You know quite a bit about Jedi." He looked up at her. "By the way, thank you. Contrary to popular belief, Jedi Masters are not invincible." He went into the healing trance, and the sisters began the task of carrying their burdens home.  
  
They made their way through the binkoni forest with expert care, ever watchful of roots that can grab the feet of one who made their way too quickly. After well over an hour they reached a home that was built into the side of a hill. It was a beautiful wood exterior, with a mix of both tradition, and tech.  
  
---  
  
Leia stood looking over the buildings of Imperial City. Coruscant, the world that's lower levels never saw daylight, she thought. She was a beautiful sight in her long white gown, with her long hair in a single braid.  
  
The Haphanan Ambassador Andok Kiben stood beside the New Republic Chief of State, waiting to resume her tour of the former Imperial palace. Kiben was a human of about sixty years of age, and in no hurry. "Pardon me for observing, but you seem preoccupied." Kiben said, as if he feared offense.  
  
"An accurate observation." she said turning to face him. "I'm sorry Ambassador. It's my brother."  
  
"Whatever could be the concern for Master Skywalker?" he asked.  
  
"He should have arrived this morning, but here it is nearly sunset." she admitted.  
  
"I see." Kiben pondered, as he scratched his beard. "I can understand the concern, but wouldn't you know if something had happened to him." The old ambassador said knowingly.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite sure something has," she answered, "but I don't know what. Luke may be a Jedi Master, but he is not immortal."  
  
"Perhaps we should finish the tour later," Kiben suggested, "after all, I'm not going anywhere till after the treaty is signed."  
  
"The Matriarch's orders?" Leia asked with a smile.  
  
"She said not to show my face back on Hapha if I failed." He said with a serious expression.  
  
"Your Matriarch can see what New Republic membership would do for her people." Leia said, taking on a serious tone of her own.  
  
"Ever the diplomat," he smiled sadly, "your adopted father taught you well."  
  
"You knew Bail Organa?" she asked with surprise.  
  
"I served as the Consulate to Alderaan when you were very little." Kiben admitted.  
  
Leia looked at the kind faced old man, "I thought the name was familiar."  
  
"At any rate my old bones have had a long day." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "I'll see you at the banquet Princess."  
  
---  
  
Artoo sat patiently beside Luke's cot. The Jedi Master had lain in his healing trance for the better part of a day, since the Tein'kal healers had brought him here. Martina had been able to seal the wound, and help the bone start to knit, but the trance would do him more good than what she could offer because it came from within.  
  
The little droid did not mind his vidual. He would have stayed at Luke's side, even if Martina hadn't suggested it. Artoo sensed his master shift in the bed. He was waking. The little Astromech hurried to find Martina.  
  
The red headed Aran Healer was at work in the kitchen when Artoo found her.  
  
Hearing the droid, she looked up, drying her hands on an apron she wore. "I'm coming little one." she said hurrying after the droid, and untying the apron, which she dropped on the counter.  
  
The two of them found Luke wide awake, looking around the room. Martina sat in a carved wood chair at the cot's side. "Feeling better?" she asked the Jedi.  
  
"Yes," he answered, "but where exactly am I? I know I'm on Ansath, and you are an Aran, but where is the nearest spaceport?"  
  
"You are in my home, and the home of my sisters, that has belonged to my family since before Jedi were known to this world." she responded. " We are, the Southeastern edge of Santik'sa. Which is as close to a spaceport as you'll find on Ansath." She paused, "I'm sorry you couldn't crash on a better planet, but the Empire was never kind."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"After Endor they packed up everything they could of value, and left." Martina said sadly. "This after raping our world to build the Emperor's second precious Death Star, and killing children to do it."  
  
Luke began to sit up, and Martina sprang to help him. "It must have been rough."  
  
"My brother Eamar was not quite fourteen, Fenice took it harder than the rest, because he was her twin." Martina couldn't help but think of her brother, Luke looked so much like he might have. "Our father Damar died with him. Two years later, our mother Markiea was executed for helping Rebels. She never denied her Healer's calling."  
  
"They died for what they believed in."  
  
"Every one of them, and I respect that, but I still miss them." Martina said solemnly. "How is your leg?" she lifted up the leg of the lose pajama bottoms he was wearing. "I'll admit to using a tissue regenerator." she smiled. "It's not a bacta tank, but it comes in handy."  
  
"It's still a little sore," he shook his head, "but I expected that."  
  
"Not the first wound you've ever had." Martina said, examining the wound with a scanner she'd pulled out of her pocket. The bone had reached the fourth stage of heeling where the fibrocartilage was broken down around the new bone. If left to heel on it's own, a bone would reach this stage in about six weeks. Thanks to the technology available, and the Jedi heeling trance it had taken less then a day. "Certainly not the last."  
  
"You're quite adept with that to be just a Force healer." Luke joked.  
  
"Tools to do the job quicker, and better." she looked up at him. "What is a lightsaber if not a tool, all be it a tool of defense."  
  
"A Quick mind is then the best tool of all." Luke complimented.  
  
"No, I've just had this conversation before." Martina answered honestly.  
  
"Been at this a while?" he asked.  
  
"No, only since I was born." Martina said, and putting the scanner back in her pocket, she offered her hand to Luke. "Shall we see if it bares weight?"  
  
He grasped the offered hand, "I can't think of a better time." Luke made it uneasily to his feet, and took a few cautious steps.  
  
"Go easy on it for a few days, and it'll be good as new." Martina smiled to her patient. "There's a washroom through there if you like." Martina pointed at a door. "Fenice got your personal case from the wreck." she pulled it from a storage chest. "And you'll be glad to know this is safe" she said handing him his lightsaber. "I must finish preparing the evening meal. Your little friend can lead you to the common room, and I think you deserve fair warning that you won't be the only guest to dinner."  
  
"Thanks again, for everything." Luke said honestly.  
  
Martina laughed, "You're welcome, but I'd do the same for anyone." At this she left the room.  
  
---  
  
Luke had needed the shower, and even now his stomach growled at the smell coming from the kitchen. He had put his lightsaber in Artoo's secret compartment for safe keeping, figuring it would be rude to wear it to the dinner table. He'd been very lucky to land where he had, and didn't care to insult his hosts. He'd dressed in black tunic, and trousers from his case; the clothes he'd been wearing had been ruined, and he wondered what he was going to do for boots, since Martina had to cut his right one off along with his flight suit.  
  
He followed Artoo to the common room, noticing the change from stone to wooden walls. It was very cosy, and in some ways reminded him of his uncle Owen and aunt Beru's home on Tatooine. He reached the common room as the front door opened admitting Fenice, and a man with gray-greenish hair, that looked to be the same age as she was.  
  
"Fenice, right?" he said as the woman hung up her brown cloak. He could see now she wore brown knee breeches, and high black boots, with a simple white blouse, and mauve vest, offsetting her brilliant green Aran eyes. At her side she carried a lightsaber not unlike his own.  
  
"Yes," she said pulling off her boots, "and this is Terick a mechanic and my honorary triplet."  
  
Terick stepped forward, offering his hand. "It's an honor to meet you Master Skywalker." The mechanic was obviously flustered, and started to turn red.  
  
Luke grasped Terick's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and please, call me Luke." He said, looking into the man's watery blue eyes. Terick was obviously suffering from hero worship.  
  
The handshake went on for a moment too long, at which point Fenice tapped on Terick's shoulder. He looked at her dumb founded. "I think he'll be needing his hand back Terick." she pointed out.  
  
Terick turned to Luke releasing the Jedi's hand. "Sorry, I just never hoped to meet you."  
"At any rate, Terick had a look at your fighter." Fenice folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Terick winced at her words. "Oh, the X-wing," he turned away. "I'm afraid that it's a loss."  
  
Fenice took on a more open stance. "We pulled the main flight computer. Terick may be able to find out what caused the crash."  
  
"I can already rule out pilot error on your part," the mechanic spoke with confidence, "Even if I didn't know who you are."  
  
"It was a shuttle pilot practicing stunts in system." Luke said. "He forced me toward the atmosphere when I stopped to make a course correction. Then he dived toward me, and ripped off my port stabilizer and S-foil assembly."  
  
"I could tell that had happened before reentry," Terick smiled, "scorching in the tares. And your repulsers were damaged, or you would have been able to control your decent."  
  
"They froze, but I got them working just before I hit." the Jedi conceded.  
  
"That explains why it was the nose of the craft and not you embedded in that binkoni tree." Fenice edged in from the side of the conversation.  
  
Martina walked in from the kitchen. "I'm glad to see you found everything." she said to Luke. "Dinner is ready, if everyone will be seated, our other guest should be here shortly."  
  
They all headed toward the table that was to one side of the common room. Enora, and Onaia came in from the kitchen carrying palters. Martina pulled out a chair for Luke, and then Fenice, set a bowl of stew in front of him. The smell was wonderful, and all but Martina dug in. Seeing this Luke followed suit, as hungry as he was, he was glad they didn't wait for the last guest to arrive.  
  
No sooner had the food been laid on the table than, there was a knock at the door. Martina opened the door to a middle-aged man with burgundy hair, who carried a parcel under one arm. Martina helped him off with his cloak, and he set the parcel down to pull off his boots. For the first time Luke realized that no one was wearing shoes. The man picked up his parcel, and followed Martina back to the table.  
  
"This is Gen." she said to Luke. "He's a farmer, and our nearest neighbor."  
  
Gen shifted the package and held out his hand. "It's good to see you up and about. When I was here earlier, they were just bringing you in on that makeshift stretcher."  
  
Luke took the offered hand. "Pleased to meet you Gen, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine."  
  
Gen held up the package and pulled out a familiar pair of black boots. "Martina asked me to mend these." he shrugged. "It's not the best, but they'll do until you can get another pair."  
  
Martina took the boots and set them by the door. "Gen's hobby is leather work." she commented.  
  
Luke looked at the Aran farmer as the man took a seat across the table. "Thanks." He leaned back, "As a matter of fact I'd better thank you all. I'd be in quite a mess if not for all of you."  
  
Onaia looked up at him from her stew. "It is our way, the way we were raised. To us not helping you, would be like slitting our own throats."  
  
Terick grimaced, "I wouldn't put it that way at the dinner table Onaia, but she's right."  
  
"Aran beliefs have always been that life is sacred, and that when someone is in need, they must be helped, but if one would take away life or freedom for another being, they must be stopped at all means." Fenice interjected.  
  
"A very powerful belief, and one that I share." Luke admitted.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, before Martina spoke. "Important, yes," she admitted, "but too somber for dinner." The healer smiled. "How do you like the annabei stew Luke?"  
  
"It's delicious." Luke admitted, glad to help change the subject. "I've been meaning to ask if you have a comm-system." he said, taking a chance to look closer at his hosts. Onaia had deep-blue eyes, and wore a simple skirt, blouse, and laced bodice. Martina and Enora wore the same, all in bright colors. What struck him about Enora was that her eyes were as red as Martina's hair, and all three triplets wore silver medallions. Gen's eyes were a pale green and both Terick and Gen wore breeches and shirts like Fenice's, though without the vest. Both men also wore their hair long, but tied back neatly.  
  
Gen responded, "The nearest comm-system capable of reaching out of the system is by the landing pads in the center of town."  
  
"Uben wont be in until tomorrow morning." Enora commented between bites.  
  
Gen nodded, "I could take you there tomorrow, if you don't mind riding in a beat up V-35."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I haven't rode in a V-35 in years." Luke chuckled. 


	2. Arbitration

The Last Defender  
  
By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Two: Arbitration  
  
---  
  
Luke had been awakened the next morning by the smell of muffins baking. The simple, friendly and giving nature of the sisters and their friends had been an unexpected blessing. Lying on the chair beside him were knee breeches, a white shirt, and a dark-blue vest. He dressed, and hurried to the common room; only to find he was the last one up. Even Gen was seated at the table, laughing at something Enora had said.  
  
Enora looked at him and smiled, "I was right, you are about the same size as Terick."  
  
Martina looked up at him smiling. "Good morning." she gestured to an empty seat. "I thought you would like to move freely in the market, and your cloths would have drawn a crowd."  
  
Luke accepted the offered chair, "Good morning." He smiled, "There aren't many non-Arans around, are there." he stated.  
  
"No, there aren't." Enora frowned. "I trust you slept well." she said, handing him a basket of muffins.  
  
"Yes, quite well." he replied. Luke looked at Terick, "I take it the cloths are yours."  
  
"Yes, but you can have them." Terick replied. "I took them as payment on some work, and they didn't fit me quite right. They look to fit you better."  
  
Luke was unsure what to say. "Thanks." he said uncomfortably.  
  
"Aran custom, a gift for the stranger that fate made a guest in your home." Fenice hoped Luke understood now. "After breakfast we'll load the flight computer in Gen's speeder, and then we can leave for town." she commented.  
  
Martina interjected, "I have a cloak for you to wear as well."  
  
Luke nodded, his mouth full of muffins. They would take the flight computer to Terick's shop in Santik'sa. Luke had been surprised to learn that Terick lived with the sisters. He'd been orphaned shortly before Markiea's death and she had taken him in. He had been born alone, unlike most Aran, who are born in twos or threes. Fenice and Eamar had taken him as their honorary triplet because he'd been born the very same day. Markiea's family had been all Terick had left. Now he was the adopted brother of Martina, Onaia, and Enora as well.  
  
"Leia will be ready to send out search parties by now." the Jedi thought aloud.  
  
Onaia chuckled, "And heaven knows, your twin has the power to do it."  
  
"I'll bet she's not the only one worried about you." Gen said gruffly.  
  
"After all you are the New Republic's Jedi Master." Fenice commented. "If you disappeared, people would go nuts."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes back in his head. "Please don't remind me."  
  
The Arans burst into laughter. Martina looked at their guest slyly, "Surely even your sister will laugh when she finds out where you are."  
  
---  
  
Fenice helped Luke unload Artoo from the speeder. "I'll show you the way to Uben's shop." Fenice said.  
  
Gen called back from the front seat of speeder, "I'll meet you there as soon as we unload the flight computer at Terick's shop." Then he sped away.  
  
Santik'sa was about the size of Anchorhead. Luke looked around as the town awoke for the day. A few people bustled about here, and there, otherwise the streets were deserted.  
  
"Uben's shop is just through the market." Fenice said, pointing to the open air stalls ahead.  
  
They passed an alley, and Luke thought he saw movement. "Did you see something move in that alley?" he asked Fenice.  
  
She looked behind them. "I'm not sure." Fenice grinned when she saw what had gotten the Jedi's attention. She walked back toward the alley, holding her hands crossed in front of her, and tapping them lightly together. "Emay, Kaynar sist'k enshe gistas Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, en etay at ceinkoid Astromech R2D2." she spoke with a formal politeness. Fenice then gestured for Luke to stand close to her.  
  
From the mouth of the alley Luke could clearly see a man, and a woman, both looking to be sixstyish, and bald with electronic components covering half of their exposed scalps. Cyborgs, Aran cyborgs, they wore what Luke had come to know, as Aran traditional dress, and Luke could see that the man's eyes were pink, while the woman's were orange, both with the Aran keyhole shaped pupil. They cowered over a stack of boxes that they were in the middle of moving inside one of the buildings.  
  
"I would like you to meet Emay," Fenice gestured to the woman, "and Kaynar." she gestured to the man.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you." Luke offered his hand.  
  
The two cyborgs nodded formally. "It is an honor to meet you as well Master Skywalker." Emay replied.  
  
There was a moment where both cyborgs exchanged information silently. "If you will excuse us we have work to do." Kaynar said gesturing to the stack of boxes still to be moved as they resumed their task.  
  
Luke withdrew his hand, and began walking toward the market again. "They don't waste words or gestures do they."  
  
"You must realize that communicating has been made very difficult for them." Fenice grimaced.  
  
"I know, a side affect of the procedure they underwent." Luke frowned. "What was that you said to them?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Formal Aras introduction, it's not used any more." she replied. "Aras is not just a language, but a system of etiquette as well. Emay and Kaynar taught me Aras, before the Empire slaved them to their ore processors."  
  
"Why them?" Luke asked.  
  
"They needed to keep the processors running somehow. Anyone would have done, and some official decided that they were teaching sedition and now they can't teach anyone because of how they are viewed." She frowned. "They are good people, and so many don't understand. They are just an honest couple who were never given a choice."  
  
Luke stopped and looked at her. "Many people never see things for what they are." He continued walking. "You aren't like your sisters."  
  
"I would suppose so." she commented. "With Aran the children come before the wedding. Some times, the children have a different biological father, than the one that raises them, and different biological fathers than each other."  
  
Luke smiled, "Your father was not an Aran."  
  
"He was human," Fenice admitted, "though it is not polite to go into more detail while in the market."  
  
They walked on in silence for a while, Luke taking in the quaintness of his surroundings. Fenice led him to a small shop facing the market. Inside a short man with long fuchsia haired was setting up for the day's business.  
  
Fenice walked up to the counter, "I have someone who'd like to use your com-system Uben."  
  
Uben limped toward the counter, "And who might you be?" he addressed Luke.  
  
"My name is Luke Skywalker." he replied.  
  
Uben's eyebrows rose at the name. "Not the Jedi Master?" he stammered.  
  
Fenice put her hand on the counter, and leaned toward the trader. "He's the one and only. The original article as they say, and he needs to call his sister before she sends out search parties."  
  
Uben couldn't lift up the counter fast enough. "Please sir, right this way." he gestured for Luke to follow him around back, and Artoo followed ever in tow. "What brings you to Ansath?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Trouble with my X-wing." Luke down played his accident.  
  
---  
  
Winter answered the com-system, wondering who could be calling. Hoping it was news of Luke, for Leia's sake if no one else. When Luke appeared on the screen, she could hardly believe it. "Luke," she breathed. "I'll get Leia." She ran to the next room.  
  
Leia sat trying to go over her speech for the banquet. She was preoccupied, thinking of her brother. Winter burst into the room. "Who's calling?" the Chief of State asked her long time friend and assistant.  
  
"Luke, I didn't ask where from." Winter replied with a straight face.  
  
This got Han's attention, he looked up from where he'd been playing a game with Jacen and Jaina. He was only a step behind Leia when she sat at the com-station having left the twins to wonder what was going on with uncle Luke.  
  
Leia looked at her brother's image on the screen. "Where in the name of the Force are you?" she questioned him.  
  
"The town of Santik'sa, on Ansath, I stopped to make a course correction, and got forced down." Luke said. "It's a long story, but my X- wing is a total loss."  
  
Han leaned in over the screen, "Are you alright Luke?"  
  
"Yes." he replied. "A family of Arans found me after the crash. They're not just any Arans either, they're Force users. They call themselves Tein'kal." he paused.  
  
"I can be there in the Falcon tomorrow." Han stated.  
  
"I appreciate it Han." Luke smiled. "In the mean time I'd like to learn more about the Tein'kal."  
  
Leia sighed, "I'll give the Haphanan ambassador your regards. Take care Luke"  
  
---  
  
Luke knew Leia had ulterior motives in suggesting he visit Corcuscant. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to the front of the shop. Gen and Terick were talking with Fenice. Luke couldn't tell what about. When they saw him, they drew silent.  
  
Gen walked up to him, "If you're finished, I'll take you back to the homestead. Terick, and Fenice have some business to take care of, I can come back for them later."  
  
Luke figured it best to go along with Gen, though he knew the three were plotting. "Alright, my ride won't be here until tomorrow anyway." he joked.  
  
---  
  
Luke hated having nothing to do. All he could do was wait, wait for Han to arrive, wait for Fenice and Terick to get back so he could find out what they were up to. He'd finally gone outside, having decided to take his mind off the waiting with exercise.  
  
He hadn't intended to draw an audience, but Enora watched patiently as Luke, now in his own cloths duplicated many of the training exercises he had undergone. He was currently doing a handstand, and stacking rocks, a task that had become simple for him by now. He reached out and lifted Enora so she could have a better view. Then he sought the Force, the many tendrils of energy that held the universe together. He found a tendril, and followed it. He saw images he did not understand. A creature that glowed with Force lightning, and a man, a Jedi that looked like Fenice, and held her lightsaber aloft, its purple blade glowing longer than a meter. Not the average lightsaber.  
  
The vision faded, and Luke became aware that Martina was standing over him. He was now flat on his back, and was not aware how it had happened.  
  
"Are you alright Luke?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure what happened." he admitted.  
  
"You were exercising, you'd lifted me in the air, and then went into a trance." Enora said with worry. "Then everything fell. I caught myself, and ran for Martina."  
  
"I saw something," Luke shook his head, "but I'm not sure what it was."  
  
"Perhaps a shower will help put it in perspective." Martina suggested.  
  
Luke looked at her, still a little dazed, "Perhaps."  
  
---  
  
Luke sat at the table in the common room, still thinking about his vision. The shower had helped, but he was still confused by his vision.  
  
The door opened admitting Terick, Gen, Fenice, and a blue haired youth that Luke did not know. The youth was somewhat scruffy in appearance with long dirty locks of hair the had been left free. Martina came in from the kitchen, followed by Onaia, and Enora. "Sisters I've brought our cousin for a visit." Fenice declared.  
  
Martina took the youth by the scruff of the neck, "Then he must meet our guest." She gestured to Luke, "May I present Luke Skywalker Jedi Master."  
  
This was beginning to feel like a trial, Luke thought.  
  
Gen took the boy by the shirt, and hurled him at Luke, "May I present Habin, the shuttle pilot that forced you down."  
  
"I swear it wasn't me."Habin stammered.  
  
"You only make things worse dear cousin." Fenice said.  
  
Terick stepped forward, "Between his flight computer, your reputation, and the damage to your shuttle there is no doubt."  
  
Martina helped the boy into a chair, "The question that remains, is what is to be done about it."  
  
"What will serve justice best?" Fenice said hanging up her cloak. She then hurried to the back of the house. Luke followed though he didn't know why.  
  
---  
  
Luke found Fenice sitting in a cavern below the house, having found the trap door that led there wide open, and a lantern beside it. It was as if she wanted to be followed. An interesting fact the house extended into caves in ways no one would guess. Here in this large cavern was an underground stream, no doubt the homestead's source of water. There was a rack of bo staffs along one wall, which Luke had learned were the traditional weapon of the Tein'kal. And he had no doubt that the space was used for training.  
  
Fenice sat in a niche by the river's edge, dangling her bare feet in the water. Her boots, which she had not removed at the door, sat beside her.  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but what just happened?" he asked softly.  
  
She turned to face him, the evidence of tears on her cheeks. "Habin has always taken risks he shouldn't. We have told him time and time again someone was going to get hurt."  
  
"Now someone has." Luke finished.  
  
"Yes, but not just anyone." She said. "A Jedi Master, and that will make it worse."  
  
"Why is that?" Luke asked.  
  
Fenice stood, wiping her face. "The Aran beliefs. He is ignorant of his actions and would harm even the Force strong. For that he could be stoned, or hung by a mob."  
  
"Why would they do that?" Luke asked in shock.  
  
"Because if he could do that to one who is Force tied, what will he do to one who isn't?" She stated. "He is thought of as one who would take away life and freedom."  
  
Luke could see now, "If it had been someone else he'd forced down?"  
  
"There would be consequences, but not death." she looked into his eyes.  
  
"There is so much going on here." Luke turned and leaned his hand against the cavern wall.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Fenice asked with confusion.  
  
"That lightsaber you carry, was it you father's?" he asked.  
  
She took it off her belt and looked at it. "Yes, it was his. It's all they ever found, he disappeared before Eamar and I were born."  
  
Luke knew now he'd seen the death of Fenice's father. "What was his name?"  
  
"Staneth Dayknight." She answered closing her eyes.  
  
"A Jedi Knight?" Luke asked.  
  
She nodded confirming. "He came here to flee the Jedi purge. The Jedi, and Tein'kal have been allies for thousands of years."  
  
"Why have I never heard of Tein'kal before?" Luke asked.  
  
"The Tein'kal are not well known off of Ansath," she admitted, "and they are a dying kind."  
  
"Dying?" Luke questioned.  
  
"It goes back to a time before Ansath knew Jedi." Fenice stated. "Come," she said gathering her boots, and clipping her lightsaber back to her belt, "We must see to Habin."  
  
---  
  
Luke, and Fenice reentered the common room to find Habin sitting in the corner with Gen standing over him like a hawk. Fenice went into the kitchen, reemerging a moment later with her sisters and adopted brother in tow.  
  
Martina stood in the center of the room and spoke for all to hear. "Ansath law permits that a case not involving a death may be arbitrated by a Jedi, or a Tein'kal Defender if all parties agree to the arbitrator's judgment."  
  
Fenice took a step forward, as if the world had suddenly come to rest on her shoulders. "Then it falls to me, because Luke is the party injured." She gestured toward Artoo who stood silent in the corner across from Habin. "If we are going to do this we are going to do this right. Would you please have Artoo keep a record?"  
  
Luke gestured to the little droid for him to do as Fenice had asked. Artoo obediently rolled to Fenice's side and began recording.  
  
Fenice took center stage while her sister retreated to the background. "First I must object to hearing this arbitration, because the accused is my cousin and the injured party is a guest in my home." she paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. "That said, someone must speak for the accused."  
  
Onaia and Enora stepped forward. "I will speak for the accused," Onaia said, "and Enora for the party injured."  
  
Fenice nodded and the sisters took their places. Enora took one of the chairs and setting it in on one side of Fenice, gestured for Luke to be seated. Onaia moved Habin directly across from Luke.  
  
"Now for the record, Habin you are accused of flying recklessly, endangering others, and forcing down the X-wing of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Acts which resulted in the destruction of the Jedi Master's X- wing, and did him bodily harm." She closed her eyes, thinking carefully before she spoke. "Do you agree to arbitration, and accept the outcome of this?"  
  
Habin raised his head and nodded.  
  
"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, yesterday your X-wing was forced down by a shuttle flying stunts in system." Again she closed her eyes, "Do you agree to arbitration, and accept the outcome of this?"  
  
Luke nodded, "I do."  
  
"Who brings the charge that it was this man's shuttle that brought down the Jedi Master's X-wing?" Fenice intoned formally.  
  
Terick and Gen stepped forward. "We do." Terick said. "I am the mechanic that examined the X-wing, and later Habin's shuttle. From what I have seen there is no doubt that it was Habin's shuttle that caused the Jedi Master's X-wing to crash."  
  
Gen cleared his throat, "I know for a fact that Habin was due back from a flight to Ena Carries on the morning of the accident, and had damage to his shuttle when he arrived an hour late. I was at the landing pad on business that morning, and saw him come in."  
  
"Martina, you were the first to arrive at the downed X-wing and the one who treated the Jedi Master's injuries." Fenice stated.  
  
Martina took a moment before she spoke. "Yes, and in my opinion he was lucky that the crash didn't kill him, Jedi Master or not."  
  
"Habin, in light of what has been said, how do you plead?" Fenice looked at her cousin.  
  
Habin was silent for a long time. Onaia put a hand on his shoulder, to give him strength. "Guilty." the young man whispered, bursting into tears.  
  
After a suitable time Enora spoke, "Our laws demand restitution for the X-wing, and the broken leg."  
  
"The point is noted." Fenice said. "The X-wing is a loss, and Habin's shuttle is damaged. The shuttle is now the property of the Jedi master."  
  
Onaia objected, "The shuttle is Habin's soul source of support."  
  
Luke stood, "If I may speak,"  
  
Fenice nodded to him.  
  
"I would permit Habin to retain use of the shuttle, on the condition he does no more stunt flying." Luke suggested.  
  
"This would be acceptable." Onaia said nodding.  
  
"Then so long as he never again endangers another life, he may keep his shuttle. If he ever engages in stunt flying again, the Jedi Master may claim the shuttle." Fenice stated. "This goes no further than the Magistrate's record. This arbitration is closed." 


	3. Eater of Souls

The Last Defender By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Three: Eater of Souls  
  
---  
  
Fenice had been silent all through dinner, and Luke wondered why. She led him, and Artoo out to the garage without a word. There were two Imperial style speeder bikes, and what looked like the remains of a skiff sitting in one corner, and there were racks of herbs drying by the main door. She led them to a power station, and Luke hooked up the droid for a recharge.  
  
"So why the silence," Luke asked, "you don't seem the quiet type."  
  
She tried not to smile at Luke's comment. "That was the first time I arbitrated something other than a property dispute."  
  
Luke remembered the first time he'd been asked to arbitrate a dispute. It was over the exchange rate of New Republic and Imperial coins. "I can't say it gets any easier."  
  
"It's not just that," Fenice frowned, turning away from him, "I should never have heard that case, but if we'd brought it before the Magistrate, it would be a public trial."  
  
"And that was what you wanted to avoid." Luke finished her thought. "Knowing what a public trial could lead to, I didn't want to bring it before the Magistrate either."  
  
"Aside from the Magistrates in each town, at the moment only you or I may legally hear a case. Unless of course it's murder." Fenice grimaced.  
  
"What about you sisters?" Luke asked.  
  
"They are Healers, not Defenders, but we are the last of the Tein'kal." she looked into Luke's eyes. "The last four, when once there were hundreds."  
  
Luke was beginning to see. "The dying kind."  
  
Fenice nodded, "The dying kind." she whispered.  
  
"Why are the Tein'kal dying?" Luke asked.  
  
"No one knows for sure, but it has been happening for four-thousand years." she answered. "There are legends, but they are a confused jumble."  
  
"Four-thousand-years is a very long time." Luke thought aloud. "That would be around the time of the Sith-Wars."  
  
"Some of the legends speak of a Sith-Lord who did something to the Tein'kal, but different legends say different things." Fenice offered.  
  
"Is there any way to find out what really happened?" Luke wondered.  
  
"Only another legend." Fenice shook her head.  
  
Luke looked into her mysterious Aran eyes, "What legend would that be?"  
  
"The scrolls of Ansath, also called the scrolls of Kayan." she admitted. "They are said to be a record kept by the Tein'kal, and by the few Aran Jedi that lived at the time, but no one knows where they are."  
  
"Who or what is Kayan?" Luke asked.  
  
Fenice smiled, "The first Aran Jedi. It's been a long day, we both need sleep," she looked up sensing something, "but I doubt this night will give us the luxury."  
  
Luke could see something, as if he dreamed as she said that. Fenice being struck by Force lightning, her sisters without their defender.  
  
Fenice put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired." he brushed off her concerns. But all was not right, he could feel something, and it was a danger to them all.  
  
---  
  
Han sat at the main table in the banquet hall, listening halfheartedly to his wife's speech. He hated these things, but he'd promised Leia. The former smuggler, and one time Alliance General would rather be on his way to Ansath, but he'd promised the woman he loved that he would look pretty at her side. He hated wearing his old dress uniform, but for Leia he'd put up with it.  
  
Leia's speech was going over big, the New Republic Chief of State's voice seemed to ring over the guests. "The only way we can have the peace we seek, is to work together." At that conclusion she took her seat.  
  
"Nice touch." Han smiled at her, tugging uncomfortably at his collar.  
  
"Only because it's true." she smiled back, as the Ambassador took the podium. All of a sudden she heard a cry. A whisper in the Force, but she could not place it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Han asked, as Leia's brow knotted.  
  
"For a moment I felt something," she sighed, "but then it was gone.  
  
---  
  
Luke had awoke with a start, but he couldn't remember why. There was a chill in the air, and he sensed movement in the hallway. He crept to the door, and slowly peeked through. Fenice carried a dimly lit lantern in her hand. She was headed for the front door. This did not bode well. Luke dressed quickly then telling Artoo to stay put, he followed her.  
  
When he reached the common room her boots and cloak were missing, her sisters' cloaks were gone as well. Luke pulled on his boots and threw the cloak Martina had lent him on over his cloths, then checking that his lightsaber was firmly attached to his belt he hurried to find them.  
  
It was pitch dark outside, and Luke wished he'd grabbed a lantern. Then he saw a light up ahead, it was moving so it had to be Fenice. Luke hurried up the rough terrain of the hill, hoping to prevent a nightmare.  
  
He followed the light till he didn't know which way was what, and for all he knew he was going in circles. Then as suddenly as he'd spotted it the light disappeared. Now what he thought to himself.  
  
Luke sat on a large bolder and tried to locate the Tein'kal with the Force. He could feel them. They were near. He stood and followed their presence up, and over a steep ridge. There the triplets stood illuminated by a fire. They faced the Jedi as he approached, unflinching.  
  
Before Luke could say a word the sisters began to shine with a brilliant Force light and coalesce into one, though they were separate. "You do not know the secret of the Tein'kal." the trinity spoke.  
  
Luke spoke, "I know that you are dying."  
  
"That is only part." the triple entity said. "Our link is torn."  
  
"Your link to the Force?" he asked.  
  
"The link to our world." the three said. "Four-thousand years ago all Aran felt the Force, or Kal as we call it, but few could use it. They were the Tein'kal, those one with Kal. They were not like Jedi tied to the Force always, they were tied to the planet of their birth. As we are tied, the first full Tein'kal triplet in four-thousand years." The sisters fell to the ground separate and the Force light died.  
  
Luke ran to the fallen Tein'kal as Fenice emerged from the trees. "They'll be fine the link is just hard for them to maintain." she said to him.  
  
"How did they do that?" Luke asked Fenice.  
  
"Their link is such that in some ways they are one entity." she answered.  
  
The three began to stir, "but we are still three." Martina said as she sat up.  
  
"How was your link torn?" Luke asked.  
  
Onaia shook her head, "No one knows."  
  
"You ask of things forgotten." Fenice pointed out.  
  
A fierce shrill snarling growl was heard over the binkoni forest. The sisters looked to each other, a look of dread on each face. "The Gamronel hunts." Enora whispered.  
  
There was absolute silence until Luke whispered, "What is the Gamronel?"  
  
"Another legend," Fenice answered, " a creature that feeds on Force users. They say it killed my father."  
  
Luke knew now what they faced. "Does it lure Force users to it?"  
  
Enora shook her head, "Some say it does."  
  
"Some say it lured Staneth Dayknight, but he sought it out because it threatened those he loved." Martina stated.  
  
"We must do something." Fenice said impatiently.  
  
The Gamronel growled again this time it was closer.  
  
"I have a plan" Luke said, hoping his strategy would work.  
  
---  
  
They crouched behind rocks on the opposite side of the fire as the Gamronel approached. Luke and Fenice had their lightsabers ready. The creature stood nearly two meters high and was covered with white-gray fur. It had claws and fangs, and crackled with the purple-blue Force lightning he'd seen in his vision.  
  
All at once the Force users stood, Luke and Fenice igniting their lightsabers. Luke circled around to get behind the Gamronel. Fenice stood with her blue meter long blade and made a quick maneuver that the creature dodged. She then made a faint to the left, switched to the right making an adjustment to her lightsaber so that it lengthened turning purple. The suddenly longer blade got past the creatures defenses and infuriated him. The Gamronel lashed out knocking Fenice to the ground, her lightsaber flew through the air extinguishing in mid-flight as she hit the ground bleeding through her white shirt.  
  
Luke saw Fenice go down and feared the worst, but she pulled her lightsaber back into her hand before the creature could do more. Luke raised his own green blade into the air charging the Gamronel from behind. The creature turned at the last second ducking the blow.  
  
Fenice stood, and with her sisters sending all their strength to her she swung. It didn't hit, but it got the Gamronel's attention. It was trapped between two blades. At that moment the lightning around the creature took on form, the faces of its victims. One face in particular stared out from its chest, her father called out from within this abomination. "Free us. Free us." a thousand voices cried.  
  
In one instant Luke and Fenice's blades made contact within the beast's heart. There was a great burst of energy unlike any before. The Gamronel was gone. Both the Jedi and Tein'kal fell to their knees.  
  
"Fenice, why are you crying?" Luke asked with concern.  
  
"My father is free." she said, drying her face.  
  
She was right. Her father was free along with so many others. "Yes he is." Luke said as he stood, leaned on a rock.  
  
Martina made her way to Fenice and began to look at her little sister's wounds. "Now that was a nice trick." she said to Luke. "Where did you learn that one?"  
  
"The students at the Jedi Academy used the technique of combining Force energy to defeat more than one threat. The first time was against the disembodied Exar Kun." Luke admitted.  
  
"It worked against a Sith-Lord, now it's worked against his creation." Onaia smiled.  
  
"Kun made that thing?" Luke asked, sickened.  
  
All four sisters nodded.  
  
"Was he also the Sith-Lord that tor the Tein'kal link?"  
  
Fenice stood, the sleeve of her shirt now tied in on itself to stop the bleeding. "That is what the legends say, but how is not known." She walked toward a tree, and began to pull at a root that was now lose. There was a heavy box half buried by the binkoni, as if it had been buried before the tree had begun to grow. "Could I please get some help over here?"  
  
It took the five of them only a few minutes to unearth the box. It was made of a marble type stone, and sealed tight. Luke used his lightsaber to cut the seal allowing air to rush inside the ancient box what they found inside was a wooden scroll case shaped like a long stretched hexagon. Fenice removed it from the box holding it aloft. It was the length of her fore arm and the width of Luke's fist. Fenice opened the case pulling out a device that was two metal bars with a heavy synthetic cloth rapped around one and guides and knobs to turn it around the other. There were guards around both bars that pulled apart for reading and collapsed together for storage. She read the first line aloud. "Quen qern ejuseu Kayan"  
  
"When the Gamronel is bound then the secret shall be found." Enora said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't think they meant that literally." Onaia said with surprise.  
  
Luke looked at them just a little bemused. "So what is it we've found?"  
  
"The first of the scrolls of Ansath." Fenice said resealing the case. "But as one might expect, it's written in Aras, and no one knows enough Aras to translate it."  
  
"Perhaps you could find help on Coruscant." Luke suggested.  
  
"If I'm to leave this world, I must learn the ways of a Jedi." Fenice replied. "There is much I do not know."  
  
"I will teach you." Luke said with a fatherliness to his voice.  
  
---  
  
They had all slept late the next morning. Luke had dressed in Aran cloths again for their trip to the Magistrate. They had delivered the record of arbitration to the archive, and at Luke's request the record had been sealed.  
  
They all stood by the landing pad as the Falcon came in. Luke was glad to see his friend's ship touch down, even Artoo beeped excitement.  
  
Han and Chewbacca strode down the ramp. Luke greeted them whole heartedly, and introduced them to his Aran friends, saving Fenice's introduction for last.  
  
Before Luke could say anything, Fenice spoke. "I am Fenice Eamar Dayknight, Tein'kal defender, and Jedi in training." The Tein'kal healers swept their little sister into their arm.  
  
Han looked at them strangely, "What just happened?" he asked Luke. Luke just shrugged.  
  
Martina smiled at them, "She has claimed her name."  
  
"The name of her fallen twin who should have made this journey with her." Onaia continued.  
  
"And the name of her true father." Enora finished.  
  
"About time." Gen said gruffly.  
  
Emay and Kaynar hurried up the hill by the landing pad. Emay handed her a parcel, "Take this, and remember."  
  
Fenice opened the package to find the copy of the dein Aras primer that they had taught her out of when she was so much younger. "I can't take this. It's too much."  
  
"Take it, you will need it." Kaynar said firmly.  
  
"I will make use of it," she said, accepting the gift, "I promise you." The cyborgs embraced her, and left.  
  
Chewbacca loaded Luke and Fenice's things while they said their goodbyes.  
  
Luke removed the Aran cloak he wore over the cloths he'd been given. "Thanks for the loan." he said offering it back to Martina.  
  
"Keep it." she said, holding up her hand. "You may need it again, and besides it goes with the cloths." she smiling.  
  
"I'll never be able to repay you." he said.  
  
"You don't see that you have already begun. If you had not been there last night, the Tein'kal would be gone forever." Martina pointed out.  
  
Now Luke saw clearly, part of what he'd seen was what would happen if he didn't follow Fenice into the forest. He boarded the Falcon with Artoo trundling happily behind him. Luke found himself wondering where the Tein'kal Defender would lead him next.  
  
Han looked at Luke as the Jedi took a seat in the navigator's chair. "I'll bet you have a story to tell kid." he teased.  
  
"Yeah, but the story isn't finished yet," Luke commented looking at Fenice as she stood in the doorway, "not by a long shot." 


	4. The Reckening

The Last Defender By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Four: The Reckoning  
  
---  
  
Luke leaned back against the engineering station in the main hold of the Falcon. He'd changed into his black tunic, and trousers only now he was wearing a brown vest as well. The same clothes he'd worn to Jabba's palace ten years before.  
  
Fenice had also changed, she now wore dark-blue knit knee pants, with a lose white blouse that laced at the collar, and had ruffles at the neck and wrists. Her long strawberry-blond hair was tied in three thick braids that coiled together on the back of her head. She still wore her high boots, and at her waist she wore a thick black belt with the excess of her blouse hanging over her pants.  
  
The Tein'kal Defender stood her lightsaber draw, intent on the small remote that hung in front of her. A bolt shot from the remote, Fenice parried. She missed, and the bolt hit her shoulder. "I'll don't get it." she said, extinguishing her blade. "I heard of Jedi deflecting blasters with their sabers, but I didn't believe it."  
  
Luke frowned at her, "Yet you lift things with your mind?" he questioned.  
  
"Mother did that all the time, what did I have to doubt." she shrugged.  
  
"You have the same problem I had." Luke said as he walked toward her. "You don't believe." he thought a moment. "You learned to feel the Force, when you were little." the Jedi stated.  
  
"Yes, mother taught us all." Fenice said, wondering where this would lead.  
  
"When you were first learning, how did you feel it?" Luke asked.  
  
"With my eyes closed." she smiled. "One must be able to blindly trust their Allie."  
  
"Just because the Jedi and Tein'kal are different, does not make the Force different." Luke smiled back. He retreated again to the engineering station.  
  
Fenice took her position again this time closing her eyes. She stood a moment centering herself before igniting her lightsaber. This time she did not miss a single bolt.  
  
Han walked into the hold unsurprised by the sight. "So what do you do for your next trick?" he asked as she extinguished her blade.  
  
"Keep my temper Captain." Fenice said with a raised eyebrow, as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She then preceded to put on her long black gaberdine.  
  
Han turned to Luke and asked softly, "What's with her?"  
  
Luke commented back at his friend, "She's on a mission."  
  
"Now this I gotta hear." he said with a roguish grin.  
  
"It would be difficult to explain." Fenice stated as she straightened the silver embroidery on the shoulders of the hoodless sleeveless robe.  
  
Han took offense, "Do you think I wouldn't understand."  
  
"Not at all," she said, "it's just that on Ansath, children are taught to mind their own baketuse."  
  
"What dose minding cattle have to do with it?" Han asked.  
  
"Giving help is easy," she frowned, "asking help is not."  
  
Han nodded finally understanding. "We're approaching the Coruscant system." At that he headed back to the cockpit.  
  
"He means well." Fenice said picking up the small case she'd put the scroll in, then fastening the strap around and over her shoulder. "I hope I did not offend him."  
  
"Han, is a hard person to read." Luke replied with a shrug.  
  
---  
  
Leia stood on the East platform holding her youngest son Anakin, waiting for the Millennium Falcon to land. Jacen and Jaina held Winter's hands, and Threepio stood close by. With them stood Haphanan Ambassador Andok Kiben waiting with a happy glint in his eyes. Leia had told him of her brother's accident at last night's banquet held in the Ambassador's honor. Kiben had been disappointed that the Jedi Master was unable to attend, and insisted on meeting the Falcon with the Chief of State.  
  
Her husband's ship came into a soft landing. Moments later Han strolled down the ramp to be greeted by the young twins who'd slipped from Winter's grasp. He walked over to Leia taking Anakin in his arms and giving his wife a kiss.  
  
Luke and Fenice disembarked with Artoo at his master's side. Jacen and Jaina greeted their uncle with exuberance. "Uncle Luke, we herd you crashed your X-wing, and Mommy was sooo worried." Jaina said as she and her brother hugged Luke's legs.  
  
"I'm here now, and I'd like my legs back." Luke said, taking hold of the five year olds' hands. He led them back to Winter, and turned to Leia only to be tackled in a hug.  
  
"I was so worried when you didn't arrive on time." Leia said as she squeezed her brother tight.  
  
"I called as soon as I could." He said.  
  
"I know," Leia replied, "I'm just glad you're alright." She let go, and gestured to Kiben, "This is the Haphanan Ambassador Andok Kiben. He insisted on meeting you.  
  
Luke held out his hand to the Ambassador, "I'm sorry I missed the banquet."  
  
"Oh that's quite alright." Kiben replied shaking the Jedi's hand with a firm grasp. "I'm still honored to meet you."  
  
Luke gestured to Fenice, "I'd like to introduce Fenice Eamar Dayknight, Tein'kal Defender, and Jedi in training."  
  
Fenice bowed at the waist, "Chief of State Organ-Solo," then nodded to Kiben, "Ambassador."  
  
"It is so good to see you Master Luke." Threepio said. The droid turned to Fenice, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress, I am C3PO human cyborg relations. Might I enquirer isn't the name Fenice from Aras meaning daughter of promise?"  
  
"Yes, and Eamar is a name of the same origin meaning son of the right." Fenice said with a nod.  
  
"My condolences that you make this journey without your twin." the droid said in a formal manner. "And I wish your brother peace."  
  
"How did you know she had a twin brother Threepio?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sir, have you forgotten that protocol is my primary function? She is from Ansath, though only half Aran I gather by the human surname. Aran are born in sets of two or three. Custom dictates that when one is the only one left of their birth set, they must take the names of their twin or triplets so they are not truly alone on their journey through life. I simply deduce the twin was a brother because of the masculine name."  
  
"It is believed that by taking the names, their memory cannot die as long as one lives." Fenice added. "Ses'ku quain tam uyek seatra Aras duen?" she asked of Threepio.  
  
"Yemta en gumik seatra en cal Aras duen, quien ketoa a gentak." the droid answered fluidly.  
  
Fenice raised an eyebrow, "Not a bad demestration, I thought Aras wasn't spoken anywhere but by teachers on Ansath."  
  
Leia broke off the exchange before it could go any further, "This is my assistant Winter."  
  
Fenice shook Winter's hand, "A pleasure." Then with a big grin stooped down to the twins' size, "Then you two must be Jacen and Jaina, and you must be Anakin." she looked up at the boy in Han's arms. She faced the twins again, "On Ansath, they say to give a child you've barely met a gift will brighten your day." She reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out three small objects. "For Jaina a binkoni tree, the symbol of strength and leadership, because they stand for thousands of years." she pinned a wood carving of a tree to the girl's shirt. "For Jacen the hemial eagle in flight, the symbol for truth and justice, because from the skies he sees all." she pinned a carving of a souring bird on Jacen's shirt. "Finally," she said standing, "For Anakin the scroll, the symbol of peace and knowledge, because words mean more than they are." she pinned the last object to the youngest child's shirt.  
  
Leia wasn't sure what to think of this half-Aran girl. She'd helped Luke, he did say she was a Tein'kal Defender. Her manner was a bit odd, but not rude. She seemed to have a motive in testing Threepio's language skills other than curiosity. It was as if the girl had a purpose and Leia wondered what. Luke probably knew something.  
  
Though she saw a different motive in giving the children gifts, that was kindness. One thing was certain, Fenice Eamar Dayknight was going to be interesting to have around.  
  
"Well now everybody knows everybody we can head in." Han smiled.  
  
At that cue everyone became unrooted. Chewbacca came down the Falcon's ramp in time to join his honor family, and the Ambassador headed his own direction. Artoo began regaling Threepio of their adventure. Fenice held back a step, Luke noticed and slowed.  
  
"You'll have to ask at some point." he said softly.  
  
"I know, it's my place to speak for my people's future," she stopped facing him, "not yours."  
  
He halted, "You know I will help you."  
  
"You've no obligation to." she said.  
  
"To quote your sister Onaia, not helping you would be like slitting my own throat." he said with a grin.  
  
Fenice smiled at her teacher, "I wouldn't put it that way." They started to walk again, "They will wish to hear your story. Your sister her husband, and the Wookiee Chewbacca who claims you as a member of his honor family may hear the details of the sealed record, because family has a right to know. After that, if you would permit me to speak of last night, then I will ask." Fenice said with conviction.  
  
"I'll hold you to that." said Luke, as they caught up with the rest.  
  
Fenice knew he would, and had no intention of making him have to.  
  
---  
  
Somehow an essence long dead began to stir on a world with a forgotten name. It stretched from the confines of its prison, seeking the Force. The cords were there but it was still weak from its millennial of slumber.  
  
It could feel the lives, and softly she plucked the ones of her enemies, slowly remembering. The decedents of those who had scorned her. They vibrated slowly, and she watched with delight.  
  
---  
  
Fenice sat quietly at the table in Han and Leia's quarters. She had barely touched her dinner. The children had gone to bed earlier, having thanked the Tein'kal for her gifts. All but Luke wondered what was on her mind.  
  
"Is the food not o you liking?" Leia asked.  
  
"It's not he food," Fenice answered, "I'm just not hungry." She pushed her plate away, "I mean no offense."  
  
Han smiled to swallow his last bite, "None taken." Chewbacca whofuled a remark. "Chewbacca says you look like someone with a lot on their mind." Han translated. "Does it have anything to do with the mission Luke said you were on?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "It does."  
  
"What mission would this be?" Leia asked.  
  
"To save the Tein'kal," Fenice said sadly, "it is a very long story."  
  
"I suppose how I crashed on Ansath is as good a place as any to start." Luke said.  
  
Fenice raised an eyebrow, "But before he speaks, you must know that the details of Luke's crash, and the arbitration records are sealed. He may only tell you three because you are his family."  
  
"So will you have us prosecuted on Ansath if we tell anyone?" Han joked.  
  
Fenice looked at the former smuggler with a deadpan expression, "Yes, even the Chief of State may not speak of what is sealed."  
  
"If you listen to the story, You'll know why." Luke said, leaning back in his chair. The Jedi then told them of the shuttle forcing him down, Fenice's older sisters and how Martina found the X-wing, his trip to Santik'sa, his vision, and finally the arbitration.  
  
"That's quite a story." Leia remarked. "So you requested that the record be sealed to keep Habin from being murdered." Everyone having moved to the sitting area for comfort.  
  
"Yes he did." Fenice answered for Luke. "But the crash is only how Luke got involved, a strange twist of fate."  
  
"The rest of the story is Fenice's to tell." Luke prodded his student.  
  
Fenice took a deep breath, then she began. "That night after the arbitration, my sisters and I felt something we'd felt before, a restlessness in the Force. Something evil we would have to face or be hunted by, as all Force users on Ansath have been hunted for four-thousand years. We went into the dark to face it. Seeing my death, I sent a plea for Luke to follow." She bowed her head as if in shame, then raised it again, telling of the Gamronel, her father, their fight, and finally the scroll and how it could save her people.  
  
"So you don't know enough Aras to translate this scroll." Leia clarified.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Fenice confirmed, "but with what your protocol droid knows, it might be possible."  
  
"And you need all of these scrolls to find the answer?" Han questioned.  
  
"Yes." the Tein'kal Defender nodded.  
  
"Just how many are there?" Han asked skeptically.  
  
"Best guess, from what I know, more than six, but less than ten." Fenice stated. "Only by translating what I have can I find the others."  
  
"Whatever help we can give is yours." Leia said warmly. "We'll see how much Threepio can do in the morning."  
  
"Thank You." Fenice said with much relief.  
  
---  
  
It was midday on Ansath, and the sisters were out gathering. Onaia leaned over a pond as something seamed to cry out. Something was coming.  
  
"Did you feel something?" Enora asked.  
  
"Yes, "Onaia replied.  
  
Martina looked up from her basket, "Our little sister is the only hope. The Reckoning for the Tein'kal is at hand."  
  
---  
  
Threepio had spent so much of the day pouring over the scroll with Fenice. She understood the written symbols, but not all the words. He understood the words, but not the written symbols. This was tiring work.  
  
Fenice had not eaten all day, her mind was numb, and her eyes ached from staring at he Aras-dien symbols. "Shinkora Yavin de xeak ra dosot." she read aloud.  
  
"It says that on Yavin Four there is a cave with eyes of stone." Threepio translated.  
  
"A cave with eyes of stone." Fenice pondered aloud. "And I thought the Gamronel rhyme was silly."  
  
Luke strode into the room, "How's it going?"  
  
"Looks like I go to the Jedi Academy and search for a cave with stone eyes." Fenice answered.  
  
Luke grimaced, "Don't you mean we go to the Jedi Academy and search for a cave with stone eyes?"  
  
"You're not obligated." Fenice said as she resealed the scroll case.  
  
"I'm afraid I am, I did agree to teach you the ways of a Jedi." Luke said sternly.  
  
"In for the moment, in till the end?" Fenice smiled. "According to the scroll, the cave is in a dense part of the jungle that only fools or Jedi would dare tread. I think stone eyes would be carvings."  
  
"We'll see," Luke said, "until then you have things to learn."  
  
Fenice stood to go with Luke but suddenly she double over. There was screaming in her skull. "Something, wrong!" she breathed as if she'd just run a marathon.  
  
Luke felt something distant in the Force. He took Fenice in his arms, helping her to stand. "What is it?"  
  
The sensation passed, and Fenice regained her composure. "We haven't much time, the Reckoning is at hand."  
  
"The Reckoning?" Luke asked.  
  
"The end of the Tein'kal, or their new beginning." she answered. 


	5. Eyes of Stone

The Last Defender By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Five: Eyes of Stone  
  
-----  
  
Tionne stood outside the main temple waiting for Master Skywalker to arrive. She had been worried when she'd heard he had not arrived on Coruscant on time. Now she just wanted to hear the story, Jedi historian that she was.  
  
A slightly beat up modified YT-2400 Corellion freighter dubbed the Markiea touched down on the landing pad. The vessel Chief of State Organa- Solo had procured for him to use. X-wings were more Master Skywalker's style, but he needed a ship that could carry more than one person. He said he'd explain when he arrived, and Tionne could hardly wait.  
  
Luke exited the Markiea leading Fenice, Artoo and Threepio. Only Tionne was there to greet them, the rest of the trainees were busy with exploring different aspects of the Force. His arrival was no excuse to neglect their studies. "Tionne, I'd like you to meet Fenice Eamar Dayknight, Tein'kal Defender of Ansath, and a new trainee." he said motioning Fenice, who now wore her usual Aran garb, in front of him. "Fenice, meet Tionne, Jedi historian."  
  
"Oh Misters Tionne, what a pleasure to see you again." Threepio chimed.  
  
Fenice smiled brightly, "A pleasure to meet you Tionne." she said offering her hand.  
  
Tionne shook Fenice's hand eagerly, "A pleasure to meet you as well. I've come across the word Tein'kal in my research, but I never could find it's meaning."  
  
"Aras word meaning one with Kal, or Force tied. Also, used as part of a title." Fenice answered. "But that does not even begin to put it in context."  
  
"I'm sure Tionne will want to hear everything you care to tell her." Luke said to Fenice.  
  
"I'd also like to hear how you ended up on Ansath. All I heard was you had trouble with your X-wing." Tionne said only half hiding her enthusiasm.  
  
"Just that, I had trouble with my X-wing when I stopped to make a course correction." Luke answered. "I was forced to crash land on Ansath."  
  
"That was how we met," Fenice continued, "he crashed in the binkoni forest where my sisters and I live in."  
  
"Good thing they were gathering herbs when I crashed." Luke said, making his way to the temple entrance everyone following his lead.  
  
Fenice was right on her teacher's heals. "Good yes, but somehow I doubt you would have just sat in your downed fighter with your shin embedded in your boot."  
  
"I don't think I'm getting the whole story." Tionne stated with bewilderment.  
  
"When Fenice and her older sisters Martina, Onaia and Enora found me, I had a broken leg." Luke shrugged.  
  
"Trust me, it could have been worse." Fenice gave Tionne a wry look. "Anyway we're here now, and we have work to do." she looked at Luke half pleading.  
  
"Are you that eager to start training?" Tionne asked.  
  
"That's only part of it. The real work is the most interesting part of the story." Luke said with a sly look.  
  
Luke led them to the room in the lower levels of the temple that had been used as the strategic center, both when this was a Rebel base and later by the students of the Academy. There Fenice brought out the scroll, and told her story to the Jedi historian.  
  
"Now I see what you mean by work to do." Tionne said, feeling overwhelmed just hearing it.  
  
"Threepio and I translated this scroll," Fenice said, "but this section here is not writing, at least not as I know it." she pointed to part of the open scroll.  
  
"Looks kind of like a puzzle piece." Tionne commented.  
  
"Perhaps the next scroll will help it make sense." Luke added. "We should rest, and head for the section of the jungle the scroll indicates in the morning."  
  
"Agreed," Fenice shook her head, "we will be better able to face any challenges that way."  
  
"One question," Tionne put in, "who exactly is going on this expatiation?"  
  
Fenice looked to Luke, "It is my mission to save the Tein'kal. You have promised to help, though you have no obligation to. Who else will risk so much for this?"  
  
"I would." Tionne answered.  
  
"All of my students would," Luke answered, "but whether they should, is another story."  
  
-----  
  
Gam'nead, yes that was her name. She'd been born in Tan'ki on Ansath. The apparition paced, remembering why she was where she was. She would still have her revenge, when the one came.  
  
-----  
  
Tionne scanned the rough terrain for any sign of the cavern. Master Skywalker had decided to permit his students to help in the search, but only he and Fenice would enter the cave. Tionne would abide by that, though she had a bad feeling about it.  
  
Streen stood up ahead of the others. The old Bespin hermit signaled that he'd found something. When all had gathered around he spoke, "Fifty meters ahead." he read from his scanner display.  
  
Luke looked in the direction Streen had pointed. "I see the opening." he gestured for the group to hold back.  
  
Fenice followed the Jedi Master closely, this was the fourth cave they had found this morning, and she was getting restless. "I hope we find the cave soon." she whispered to Luke.  
  
"You must be patient." Luke said gently. "Statues." Luke pointed to two vine-covered sentinels that were just within the narrow entrance.  
  
"Stone eyes they have." Fenice said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Let's hope they are the eyes we seek." Luke said as he moved to pass them.  
  
As the Luke approached the statues moved challenging him with blades like lightsabers, but with no handles. Luke paired the blows, and Fenice joined him lightsaber in hand. The statues' eyes glowed eerily as the fought with expert skill. Luke managed to slice one in half, but the other trapped Fenice against the wall. Luke caught it from behind, and the statue fell beside the first.  
  
"Thanks." Fenice whispered, out of breath. "To think those were just the gate keepers."  
  
"I'd say this is the cave." Luke said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The two of them made their way cautiously, with only the light of their sabers to guide them. They walked silently for some time, listening for warning from the path ahead. There came a buzzing sort of sound, and before either of them could place it vicious winged things attacked from above.  
  
"Mailocs." Luke shouted as he sliced off one's stinger.  
  
"Whatever they are, they fight like devils." Fenice stated as she ran on through by lengthening her saber.  
  
Luke and Fenice fought back to back as the ceaseless supply of mailocs blocked their path. Just when Fenice was ready to give up hope, the swarm ended. They stood a moment, taking stock. At least twenty of the mailocs lay dead or writhing at her feet.  
  
Fenice took a deep breath, "That is something I don't care to relive."  
  
"No arguments here." Luke said as they pressed on.  
  
Before Luke and Fenice knew it they were in a large room that was lit by an opening twenty meters above them. Directly below the natural skylight sat a slightly larger than life figure on a throne. It was a woman a crown upon her head with long braids of hair, and wearing some form of ancient armor.  
  
"Tein'kal Defender's armor." Fenice whispered in awe. "No one has worn such a thing in centuries."  
  
Fenice inched forward, cautious of the statue. It proved good cause as the giantess rose from her seat and ignited a saber blade in each hand. The statue's eyes glowed red as it made the advance. Luke came forward at the double handed attacker, lightsaber at the ready. Fenice came from one side, the Jedi Master the other. The statue charged uncaring. Fenice was fighting for her life, unprepared for such a duel. Luke managed to slice off the statue's right wrist only to be knocked down by the stump. With Luke dazed for the moment, Fenice found herself against a wall. In desperation she reached to a part of herself she did not know was there. The statue did not let up, but with a single blow the stone head rolled. The headless giantess staggered back and fell to the cave floor. Fenice sank to her knees, truly exhausted. Then the statue exploded at the midpoint. It was over, all that remained was the scroll.  
  
When Fenice finally caught her breath, she went to help Luke to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I've been worse," he said excepting her hand, "and you."  
  
"I've been better." she admitted. Then she moved to examine the throne. She noticed some familiar markings, "Gam'nead?" she pondered aloud.  
  
"What was that?" Luke asked, as he picked a wooden case from the giantess' remains. He walked over to Fenice where she stood over the throne, and handed her the case.  
  
Fenice took the scroll in hand as she pointed out the markings. "Gam'nead, the name is written in Aras, but I'm not sure of the meaning."  
  
"What of the other markings?" Luke asked.  
  
"They're Aras as well." Fenice answered taking a data scanner from her belt. "I'll have Threepio help me translate these as well."  
  
-----  
  
Fenice sat with Threepio in the former Rebel command center. The task of translating had become easier as Threepio gained more knowledge of the written language. "I see," the droid said in his prissy voice, "the inscription on the throne says. I am Gam'nead the Harbinger of Ansath, Called the Abandoner. I stole the scroll that bares my name, and any who would claim it must fight my proxy."  
  
"I think we get the picture." Fenice said looking to Luke and Tionne. "The scroll gives Gam'nead's place of birth as Tan'ki, a village not far from Santik'sa that has been in ruins since the tare. She sought training as a Jedi, but later sought to become an apprentice of Exar Kun."  
  
"You'd never heard of her before?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, but then she's not the sort of thing Aran would talk about." Fenice admitted. "It says she stole two-hundred souls, and twisted them in one body to form a creature of the night, cursed forever after as Gamronel; the soul eater."  
  
"So it was not Kun." Tionne said timidly.  
  
"I don't think my people wanted to believe one of their own could do such a thing." Fenice sighed. "The writers of the scrolls had no choice but to believe."  
  
"So where is the next scroll?" Luke asked.  
  
"In a place that was once for worship within the fire pits of Halgard." Fenice answered.  
  
"I may know someone who can lead us to it." Luke pondered aloud.  
  
"The father of the girl you went to find?" Tionne asked.  
  
"Yes," Luke replied, "Yeveth knows how to cross the fire pits safely. He might know of a place once used for worship."  
  
"If he doesn't know of one, he may know where vornskrs howl." Fenice said. "That is more a warning than a clue I think." 


	6. Where Vornskrs Howl

The Last Defender  
  
By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
Chapter Six: Where Vornskrs Howl  
  
-----  
  
Luke, Fenice, Artoo, and Threepio sat in the cockpit of the Markiea as they approached Halgard. It had been a long ten hours for all of them. Luke had contacted Yeveth from Yavin, and the Gindian would be more than happy to help. Luke was relived to set down on the small landing pad near Yeveth's home.  
  
When Luke and Fenice exited the freighter they were greeted with enthusiasm by Yeveth and his family. "It's good to see you again so soon Master Skywalker." said the yellow-gold skinned man.  
  
Yeveth wore loose cloths, and had long dark hair that was tied in a neat ceremonial top knot. Yeveth's wife Mena wore a lose dress of the same drab style, and covered her hair with a scarf. Engrina wore leggings, and a short jumper type olive colored dress. The child wore her hair in many thin braids. A life of tough times showed on the parents faces, horrors Engrina had never known.  
  
"It is good to see you to Yeveth," Luke said as he shook the Gindian's hand, "Mena." he nodded to Yeveth's wife. "How are you Engrina?" he asked the little girl.  
  
"I'm fine Master Skywalker." the girl smiled as her daddy lifted her up to face the Jedi at eye level. "Who is your friend?" Engrina asked pointing to Fenice.  
  
Fenice stepped forward, "I am Fenice Eamar Dayknight."  
  
"She is the last Tein'kal Defender of Ansath," Luke finished, "and a Jedi in training."  
  
"Pardon me," Threepio broke in, "I am C3P-O, human cyborg relations." The Gindians nodded only half paying attention.  
  
"I'm going to the Jedi Academy when I'm bigger." Engrina smiled.  
  
"That you are my darling," Yeveth said half dreaming, "that you are."  
  
Fenice pulled a small carved pin out of a pouch on her belt. "A gift for the future Jedi," she said pinning a flower pin to Engrina's dress, "a teys flower is a symbol of love and beauty on my home world. No doubt a fitting gift for one who is her parents greatest treasure."  
  
"It's so pretty." Engrina said admiring it. "Did you make it?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact," Fenice smiled back, "I did. Tein'kal may not take payment for services, so they make crafts to sell, and trade."  
  
"Thank you for giving our daughter such a great gift." Mena said with awe. "Here on Halgard we believe the greatest gifts are those one makes with their own hands."  
  
"Come you will spend the night in our home," Yeveth beamed, "and tomorrow I will lead you through the fire pits."  
  
-----  
  
Mena made a large breakfast of hma cakes, with grut honey, tefer milk, gemd tea, fried remt, grain porage, and tesleberry juice. While her husband and guests ate, Mena and Engrina packed a lunch and supplies for the expedition.  
  
"You really don't need to go through so much trouble." Fenice told the Gindian woman.  
  
"No trouble," Mena smiled, "it is a long journey, you will need your strength if you are to get past the wild dogs."  
  
"Vornskers?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I've heard them called that." Yeveth stated. "I know the safe route to get where you want to go, but past a certain point the wild dogs, falling rocks, and fire spurts are more than any dare." he leaned back sighing. "Those old ruins haven't seen a soul in a millennia or more. I hope what you're looking for is there."  
  
"How do you know the fire pits so well Yeveth?" Fenice asked curiously.  
  
"I'm a metal smith by trade," Yeveth replied, "I learned the traditional way. I set up a forge in the pits, and work there as long as I need to."  
  
"Ah so you learned about the fire pits the same time as you did your trade." Fenice smile understanding.  
  
"Yes he did," Mena smile helping her husband on with his pack, "my Yeveth is the best metal smith there is." she lovingly gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You two behave while we're gone." Luke said to the droids, as he put on his cloak.  
  
"Yes Master Luke, Mistress Fenice, do be careful." Threepio bid the Jedi and Tein'kal.  
  
Yeveth bid his wife and daughter goodbye, then led the Jedi Master and his student outside. "Mena exaggerates my skill, but I can lead you where you want. That's what matters."  
  
"Your help is much appreciated." Fenice told the metal smith.  
  
"It's a pleasure." Yeveth smiled leading the way.  
  
"You do this for Engrina." Luke said knowing.  
  
Yeveth turned to face him, "So what if I do. The Tein'kal are allies of the Jedi. It's a rough galaxy out there, we need all the people who would do good. I can't let one as kind as Defender Fenice be the last Tein'kal Defender. Without people like her what galaxy will my daughter face?" he turned to path and continued walking.  
  
"I was right when I called her your greatest treasure." Fenice smiled.  
  
"Yes you were right, but that is what children should be." Yeveth said back to her.  
  
------  
  
When the sun was high Yeveth stopped near a rough outcropping, "Listen." he said. There was a howling noise.  
  
Vornskers, Luke knew the cry well.  
  
"If you look there you'll see the ruins." Yeveth pointed to a half-toppled building in the distance. "I will lead you only this far. We eat, then I will wait here until you return." he pulled off his pack, and began preparing the meal his wife had packed, setting up a small camp near a flame shoot.  
  
The trio ate in silence as Luke and Fenice prepared themselves mentally for the task ahead. The meal was bland, but nourishing.  
  
"We'll see you soon Yeveth." Fenice promised as she and Luke set out to trace the long unused trail to the ruins.  
  
The duo walked on for some time, until they could no longer see Yeveth's camp behind them, and the vornskrs grew louder. The ruins were Meir meters ahead, and their shear enormity dwarfed all things around them. Luke could sense the Force hunting wolves closing in around them, and ignited his lightsaber with a snap-hiss.  
  
Fenice followed the Jedi Master's lead, "You can feel them too," she said softly, "and I was afraid I was getting jumpy."  
  
"You don't trust your instincts enough." Luke told her bluntly.  
  
"School's in session." she said, trying to break the ice that ran down her spine.  
  
"Can you think of a better time to learn?" Luke questioned.  
  
A vornsker came barreling through the scrub at Fenice. "Not off hand, but if you give me a minute." she said, parrying it's teeth and slicing off it's lethal tail.  
  
At that moment Luke was too busy to respond to the remark. Two vornskers had chosen him as their next meal, and he was doing his best to disappoint them. Fenice had no sooner finished off the first of her attackers then two more took its place. They were surrounded, both losing count of the beasts. Then Luke saw it, a break in the ranks. He took advantage, forced them to open further. Fenice saw what Luke was doing, and picked up the rocks from the area. Using them to beat back the vornskers as she fought on with her father's blade. They got to the perimeter of the pack, and backed up a hill, taking the high ground. They stood between two megaliths, Luke took note and signaled a plan to Fenice with the Force. They each toppled one so it rolled into their attackers.  
  
With the vornskers momentarily occupied Luke and Fenice made a break for the ruins. They ran though the main entrance of what used to be a temple. The vornskers weren't delayed long and ran hot on their heels. They followed the only path they could, hoping there would be a way to stop the vornskers. They reached a point where the floor of the temple had long since fallen and a flame spurt blocked their path.  
  
"Now what?" Fenice questioned as she came to a halt at the shut's edge.  
  
Luke could hear the Force wolves behind them, "We can't go back the way we came." he shrugged.  
  
"Over the pit!" Fenice was taken aback.  
  
"No different then lifting rocks." he told her. He backed up a little clipping his saber to his belt. Then ran for it and leaped the chasm in a single stride.  
  
"Alright." Fenice said under her breath as she repeated the action. She closed her eyes as she reached the edge of the abyss, and before she could exhale, she landed in a heap on top of Luke. "Sorry." she said timidly, as she scrambled off the Jedi Master.  
  
Luke couldn't help himself, he tried to stifle the chuckle, but he found himself shaking with laughter. He covered his mouth trying in vain to regain his composure.  
  
"What's so funny?" Fenice asked, hurt.  
  
"Next time, aim for the other side," he chided, mockingly, "not me."  
  
Fenice put her hands over her face turning red as her oldest sister's hair. "Oops." Fenice realized she had unconsciously aimed for Luke. She had more faith in this Jedi Master she barely knew, than in the mysterious Force she had known all her life. "I just proved there is no better time to learn." she said, finally facing her teacher.  
  
"That you did." said Luke as he stood, dusting himself off. "So what's next?" he asked.  
  
"There's a room off the side of the main chamber." Fenice stated as she pointed down what was left of the hall.  
  
Luke took the lead into the main chamber. Fenice found the masked panel that led to the room they sought. Inside small room they found a marble box on a pedestal.  
  
"This should hold the scroll." Fenice said as she walked toward the pedestal.  
  
"Be careful." Luke cautioned.  
  
"When on a quest, always..." she was cut off as the floor gave way, taking her and the pedestal with it.  
  
Luke took a moment to asses the situation. He stood on the edge of a fair sized shaft that angled beneath him so he could not see Fenice. He made his way around the edge to where the side sloped up. Luke still could not see his student. His only choice was to follow her. He sat on the edge of the shaft and began to slide down the rough surface slowly. Gradually he gained speed, sometimes falling as the shaft changed directions. Suddenly the shaft dropped into a narrow canyon. Luke landed awkwardly at the bottom of the canyon, he could feel it just below his right knee. He looked up to see Fenice clinging to some roots.  
  
The Tein'kal let go, and ducked into a somersault going into a roll as she landed. "Now that caught me off guard." she admitted as she stood and brushed herself off.  
  
"Are you alright?" Luke asked.  
  
"Bumps and bruises." Fenice stated with nonchalance. "How about you?" she asked with more concern.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now that were sure we're both in one piece the scroll landed over there." she pointed to a group of rocks about ten meters up the canyon. She didn't wait for a reply, just headed for the rocks.  
  
Luke followed and helped her pick the scroll case out of the remains of the box, pedestal and flooring.  
  
"Now we need to find our way back to Yeveth's camp." Luke stated.  
  
"First we find a way out of the canyon, and hope we don't contend with more vornskers." Fenice said dryly.  
  
"That's part of it." Luke said with a scolding seriousness.  
  
Luke led the way as they searched for the mouth of the canyon, or a place to climb out. It only took them an hour to find the outlet, and both of them were surprised to find Yeveth's camp only meters away. Neither of them had been able to keep track of the twists in the shaft.  
  
It was near dusk and Luke was so glad to find Yeveth preparing more of the food his wife had packed. Fenice didn't object to being fussed over either.  
  
"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't return before dark." Yeveth said as he dished them each a plate.  
  
"We almost didn't." Luke admitted.  
  
"My fault," Fenice said, "I discovered a new shoot, and had to go sliding."  
  
"At least it got us past the vornskers." Luke stated.  
  
"Given that, maybe it was a good thing." she conceded.  
  
"Now that you have the scroll I'll lead you back in the morning." Yeveth stated. "This is a good place to stay because we get warmth from the fire spurt and vornskers avoid them."  
  
"Travel through the fire pits in the dark is not wise I take it." Fenice commented.  
  
"Whether it's wise or not we've had a long day." said Luke.  
  
The three of them finished their meal, and curled up around the fire spurt to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Fenice sat with Threepio at the table in Yeveth's home translating. The journey from the fire pits had been uneventful. Though Fenice ached all over from the day she wasn't about to admit it, or to stop working now.  
  
Luke walked into the room, "How are you coming along?"  
  
"Fine." she replied stretching. "The next scroll is on Dantooine, some sort of grave I think."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Luke said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"The clue say, to walk among the dead where the Force breaths silent." Fenice said with the fraise don't blame me written in her tone. "As to that mark on the first scroll that I said was not writing, I was wrong."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, "Wrong?"  
  
"In a way." Fenice half admitted. "Tionne had the right idea when she suggested a puzzle piece." she unrolled all three scrolls to a specific point. "They all fit together." she pointed to a mark on each one. Fenice took out her data recorder to prove her point. She pulled up all three images and combined them for Luke to see. "They form part of a shape, an octagon. The way the pieces are shaped it would take eight of them to touch all the way around."  
  
"And the only shape that pattern would make is an octagon." Luke finished. "So there must be eight scrolls."  
  
"Both from what is written in the main part of the scrolls and this new discovery I have come to that conclusion." Fenice confirmed. " I really shouldn't be surprised eight is a sacred number to Aran, but I doubt I could translate the meaning. Do you remember the Octagon in the center of Santik'sa?" she questioned.  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
"That's not all though." she pointed to a section of the image. "Each piece has half letters that aren't standard Aras dien. They're a form of script. The part that's complete translates to, One who is Two." She pointed to part of the image, "This is from the first scroll and this piece is from the third. They line up on these color bars, and the lines are oriented one-hundred-eighty degrees contrary. It should read counter clockwise, but the color bars indicate clockwise."  
  
"Someone didn't want to make this easy." Luke stated.  
  
"You call what we've done so far easy?" Fenice asked.  
  
-----  
  
Gam'nead laughed, she only begins to see. Her quest has only begun. When she comes her own doubts will defeat her for me. I will have what I want, Kayan was a fool to think she would challenge me. He saw what he wanted in her, I see a pawn that doesn't know it. 


	7. Where The Force Breathes Silent

Sorry to take so long getting this chapter up, I've been really busy.

---

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

---

Chapter Seven: Where The Force Breaths Silent

---  
  
Luke and Fenice crossed the lavender grass savanna on which they had set down the Markiea without a word. This was an uninhabited part of Dantooine, and neither wished to disturb the silence. The woods were their goal, according to the scrolls they would find a cliff on the other side after a clearing.

"I know this may sound strange," Fenice said softly to Luke as they entered the woods, "but I feel something here."

"Like an after image of pain?" Luke asked.

"Do you feel it too?"

"Something happened here long ago," Luke replied, "I don't know what but it feels like the Gamronel did."

"The way it lured us out to face it." Fenice knotted her brow. "Gam'nead must have been here."

"That would seem to go along with everything we've learned so far." Luke half shrugged.

"It's like we're following the ghosts of those she hurt." Fenice frowned.

Luke looked back at her, "Perhaps they are the key to undoing what was done."

"I'm sure they have something to do with it." Fenice said as she took the lead. "They need rest like the victims of the Gamronel."

They had only walked an hour when the trees began to thin. The cliff was there alright, but between the woods and the cliff stood several monuments of rock and wood.

"Graves?" Fenice asked already knowing they were.

Luke nodded, "I can't feel anything here."

Fenice half turned back to him, "Where the Force breathes silent."

They both headed toward the cliff, careful not to disturb anything of the ancient grave site. They found a place where the cliff made a kind of grotto.

In the bushes at the cliff base Luke found something familiar. "Ysalarimi," he pointed to a gray-brown lizard, "smaller than the ones on Myrkr, probably mutated to live off those shrubs."

"Why is that important?" Fenice asked naively.

"Ysalarimi push back the Force," he explained, "they create bubbles where the Force dose not exist."

Fenice smiled understanding, "I take it you've met up with our hairy little friend before."

"I have," Luke admitted, "let's just say the circumstances left something to be desired." He couldn't help remembering his stay on Myrkr as Talon Karrde's prisoner, and how he'd first met Mara Jade.

Fenice knew better then to pry. She looked at the cliff face, studying it. She wondered if she should mention he'd been favoring his right leg since they'd fallen out the chute in the fire pits. He didn't complain, but living around healers as long as she had. The half-Aran knew what it could mean.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Luke asked her.

"That." Fenice said pointing to a ledge twenty meters off the ground.

"Now how are we suppose to get there?" Luke asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"We don't," Fenice said taking off her cloak, "I do." She handed the cloak to Luke, "There are some things I must do myself." With that she began to scramble up the cliff.

Luke watched her climb. Fenice was fast and agile as she made her way up a crack in the cliff face. Luke was surprised she made her way to the ledge so quickly. She signaled from the perch and disappeared as she knelt to reach whatever was up there. All of a sudden the rock gave way beneath her. Luke jumped back to avoid the falling debris, unable to help Fenice. The Defender went into a tumble in mid-air. She hit the ground and rolled on into the graveyard doing about ten somersaults then sat up slowly.

She pointed to Luke as he scrambled to her side, "Now that one I was expecting."

Luke knelt beside her to see if anything was broken, "Why were you expecting it?"

"The ledge was rigged." she said as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Just fine," she shrugged, "all things considered." Fenice picked up he cloak from where it had been dropped.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked curiously.

"Since the Aran Force link was torn the Tein'kal training has concentrated less on the meta-physical and more on the physical." she explained. "I learned to fall out of a binkoni tree and not get killed by the time I was ten. It's all in avoiding the sudden stop at the bottom."

Luke could see that, "That's why you set yourself up to start tumbling."

"Exactly," Fenice beamed, "There are stories of Tein'kal surviving speeder crashes by rolling on past the crash to slow their momentum. I once saw Defender Evaders avoid being hit by rolling over the hood of a speeder when I was very little."

"What happened to Defender Evaders?" Luke wondered.

"They say he was the last victim of the Gamronel." Fenice said sadly. "He was my teacher. He disappeared when I was eleven."

Luke understood, he'd been there when Master Yoda died.

"Defender Evaders had tough Eamar and I most of what he knew." Fenice continued. "I'm called Defender by virtue of age. He didn't live long enough to declare me a Defender in the town square, and Markiea was executed before I reached the age of adulthood."

"You are a Defender in the eyes of the Aran." Luke pointed out.

"You're right," Fenice admitted, "but in order for me to be able to teach another I must be declared. My sisters were declared Healers by Markiea. My mother could have declared me on my eighteenth birthday. My sisters can't declare me because they were never my teachers."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked her.

"Because you can declare me." she said half pleading. "You aren't Tein'kal, but you are a Force user and my teacher." She turned away, "Before now I couldn't ask you."

Luke had known that Fenice would make his life interesting. "What do I have to do?"

"Teach me." she said as she turned back to face him. "When I've proven my worth to my people by finding the scrolls, they will celebrate. When they celebrate you stand and declare I've proven myself a Defender of the people. They would have declared me already if not for the technicalities I've mentioned."

"It's really that important."Luke stated knowingly.

"It's a right of passage," she said back, "but we must finish the task at hand first." She made her way back to the fallen rocks that had only minutes before been a ledge.

"Another marble box." Luke said pointing to the edge of the pile.

Fenice bent down, glad she'd taken a rest before continuing the search. "Indeed." she said as she picked a battered scroll case from the remains. "The ledge was rigged to give way when the box was tampered with, tiny explosive charges at week points. The rock had worn in places so I could see them. They were old enough I ran as much of a chance of them going of if I tried to defuse them as trying to open the box." She shrugged, "I tried to defuse them anyway, and got ready to fall if they blew."

"How long do you think they'd been up there?" Luke asked.

"No more than about fifty years, may never know who put them there." Fenice said starting back towards the Markiea.  
  
---

Fenice had spent a good part of the trip back to Coruscant working on the translation of the scroll. They had agreed to regroup on in Imperial City, where they may be able to find information on someone with a motive to booby trap the ledge. Somehow they doubted there would be a record of the incident, but perhaps record of someone who would have known about the scroll.

After Luke had shut down the freighter's systems he went back to find Fenice in the cargo hold. She looked up at him, "More of the puzzle." The Defender held up her data recorder showing half the octagon complete. "One who is Two. Of Two worlds, and Not."

"It's so simple." Luke pondered aloud.

"I think I know the answer, but I'd like to find the rest before I say anything." Fenice said as she gathered the scrolls.

"I wouldn't care to guess." Threepio stated.

Luke headed for the ramp, "I'm sure we'll figure it out when we've found the other scrolls."

Leia had somehow managed to greet her brother's ship alone, she'd stolen the moment somehow. Leia noticed as Luke came down the ramp he was limping. She could tell her brother was trying not to, but only marginally succeed. "What happened?" she asked with concern.

Before Luke could answer Fenice did. "He's been limping since I fell through the temple floor on Halgard, and he followed me down the chute that had developed underneath it." she bowed her head guiltily. "I didn't want to say anything..."

"But you think it should be looked at." Leia finished the thought with a raised eyebrow.

Luke glanced between the two women, "I don't have much of a choice now, do I."

Fenice nodded her head; knowing Leia would have him in front of a doctor or a med-droid before he could begin to appose it. She would be glad because the limp worried her.  
  
---

Too-Onebee looked up from the scanner, "The bone has refractured." The droid continued in a lecturing tone, "It was not permitted to finish healing properly. I'm afraid Master Skywalker that you will have to stay in the medical-wing for the next three days so I can be certain this will not happen again."

Luke got a look of forbodding on his face. He hated being under orders to stay put.

"Looks like you were right Fenice." Leia said to the half-Aran.

"No, just guilty." Fenice said swallowing a lump in her throat, then hurried out the door.

Leia looked after her, puzzled. "Why did she mean by that?"

"She was the one that caused the floor to collapse," Luke told his sister, "even though it was an accident. She was the one that cried out for help when we faced the Gamronel. The scrolls are her quest, and she's told me I'm not obligated to help her. I think she even blames herself for my X-wing troubles." Luke coughed knowing he couldn't go into more details where someone might overhear. "In short she sees me limping, and she feels it's all her fault."

"The crash was no more her fault than it is mine." Leia replied with surprise. "And you choose to help her. The floor was just an accident, how can she blame herself for that?"

Luke shook his head, "Mostly the way she was raised."  
  
---

Gam'nead chuckled to herself. This was only a minor delay. She would come, and Gam'nead would take pleasure in turning this little wretch's world inside out. She would be taught a lesson, and then she would destroy everything she loved. It would be so perfect. Gam'nead just smiled.

---


	8. The World Without A Name

I'm hoping to finish reposting this story before the end of 2005, but life is very hectic at times so please bare with me.

---

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

---

Chapter Eight: The World Without a Name

---

Luke lie in the palace medical-wing; his leg in a calcification frame. Fenice had shut herself away with Threepio to translate the scroll, and do research on who would have a motive to rig the ledge on Dantooine. According to Leia she hadn't come out since yesterday when she'd shut herself in after her hasty departure from the medical bay.

Luke was lost in thought when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up to find Kyp Durron was standing in the doorway.

"Hope you don't mind a visitor," Kyp smiled, "I was in the neighborhood and stopped by to visit Han. When he told me you were here. I figured I better say hello."

"Did Han tell you how I ended up here?" Luke asked.

"Some of the story." Kyp admitted. "He said it had to do with a mission, or a quest that you were helping a student of yours with."

"Fenice Eamar Dayknight, the last Tein'kal Defender of Ansath." Luke stated. "She's on a mission to save her people from something that was done four-thousand years ago."

"Han told me about the scrolls." Kyp offered.

Fenice entered the room studying a pad. She looked up ready to speak, but paused on seeing Kyp. "I didn't know you had company." she turned to leave.

"Don't go I'd like you to meet Kyp Durron, Jedi Knight." Luke said to her. At this Fenice turned back around.

Kyp took her hand, "You must be Defender Fenice." he said before gently kissing her fingers.

Fenice blushed, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, no doubt you've heard much about me, and all I know of you is stories."

"Stories are not to be believed." Kyp said letting go off her hand.

"They have truth, but after the twentieth person it is lost, or beyond recognition." Fenice admitted. She was at least eight years his senior, but still she found him handsome, and his manner charming.

Luke spoke of the silence that had developed, "You had something you wanted to tell me."

Fenice looked at him sheepishly, "I couldn't find record of anyone with a motive for rigging the ledge."

"But then neither of us expected to." Luke countered.

"Exactly." Fenice nodded. "As for translating the scroll; it wasn't easy there are a-lot of te-dien words in this one."

"te-dien?" Kyp asked.

"Words in Aras that are different from spoken when written." Fenice clarified. "I still managed to find the location of the next scroll. It's in Imperial held territory on a world without a name. The clue for the challenge is; where one with Aran eyes must come alone to face her own shadow."

"I think I know what that means." Luke pondered. "You still need a pilot to take you there."

"I know," Fenice admitted, "all my years planet bound."

"If a pilot is all you need," Kyp offered, "I volunteer."

Fenice looked at Luke, "I don't have time to debate this. The reckoning is at it's own pace not mine."

"By the time you get back I should be out of here." Luke smiled.

"I go arrange for the Markiea to lift off." Fenice nodded and left.

Kyp watched as she walked out the door. "She's carrying a lot off weight on her shoulders."

"Yes she is," Luke admitted to his former pupil, "and I don't know if Han told you she blames herself for my broken leg."

"Han didn't know all the details, but he told me as much." Kyp looked at Luke.

"Keep an eye on her for me," Luke said, "she's about to face a difficult test, and

she's unsure of herself."

"I promise." Kyp said saluting with an imaginary lightsaber, and turning to follow Fenice.

---

Kyp set down on the nameless world; the Markiea handled like a dream. Fenice came up to the cockpit as she tied her cloak. Kyp admired her thin frame and delicate face, her three long braids tied together.

"Keep the Markiea ready to lift off," she told him she tied the last lace, "if there's the slightest sign of the neighborhood welcoming community call me." she gestured to the com-link on her belt.

"Gladly," Kyp said, "you just take care, and get back here." Kyp couldn't help thinking of the promise he'd made Master Skywalker.

"You take care too," Fenice said, "and thanks for volunteering. You didn't have to." She turned and left before Kyp could say another word.

---

She was here. Gam'nead felt it. The reckoning was indeed at hand.

---

Fenice walked along the cliffs of the desolate rock world holding a torch in the darkness. She held up a pad with the map; trying to discern where she was. The cavern was there ahead of her, and she felt an unnerving sensation of dread.

Inside the cave on the far wall was an old optical scanner. Fenice wondered if it would still work. She looked into the apparatus and was greeted by the light of the scanner. The cycle completed and a door Fenice had not seen before opened in the rock. Fenice stepped through and it closed behind her. Her torch went out, but there was still a faint illumination in the room. There came from the corner a female figure in the ancient Tein'kal Defender's armor. The figure ignited two red-purple saber blades casting a eerie glow on her orange hair and fair features. Her Aran eyes were red and seamed to be on fire from within. Fenice recognized Gam'nead, and though the woman made no move to attack Fenice ignited her own lightsaber swinging heavily at the Sith Queen. Gam'nead made no motion to stop her. The blow cut clean through the woman's side. As she fell her lightsabers disappeared and her form changed to the all too familiar form of Fenice's blue haired sister Enora. Fenice reached for Enora catching her just before she hit the floor.

"Why?" Enora gasped to Fenice in her dying breath.

The apparition disappeared leaving Fenice with only the blue glow of her lightsaber to see by.

---

Luke awoke from sleep with a great despair ripping at his soul. He knew then that Fenice had failed.

---

Kyp had felt a trembling in the Force as he waited for Fenice. He hadn't stayed with the Markiea as she had told him. He had followed her with a feeling of something evil lurking in the shadows. He felt such a thing before. He'd nearly lost his soul to it. He couldn't let Fenice lose hers. He'd only just met her, but Kyp felt tied to the half-Aran Defender.

Kyp watched the door Fenice had gone through. Waiting as patiently as he could for it to open again. Finally when he could stand it no more it opened. Fenice stumbled out shakily; on seeing Kyp she tried to recover.

It was too late for her to recover. Kyp had seen the look in her eyes. He took her in his arms, and she collapsed against him sobbing. In the process the scroll she had came for tumbled to the ground. Kyp and Fenice followed it holding tight for some time.

Finally Kyp spoke as he dried her cheeks with his fingers. "I don't know what just happened, and I haven't known you long, but I know you aren't going to let it stop you."

Fenice sighed having cried herself dry, "You're right there is too much left and too many lives at stake." He helped her back to her feet and picked up the scroll she had dropped. Then as they were headed back to the Markiea Fenice said softly, "Thank you for coming after me."

---

As the Markiea lifted off a battered Victory-class Star Destroyer came into view circling the planet's largest moon. "Now we find out if a non-aligned freighter can pass for neutral." Fenice grimaced at the sensor display.

"They're hailing us." Kyp said as he turned on audio.

"Unidentified freighter state your business or you will be fired upon." the transmission was short and to the point. Very Imperial.

Fenice flicked a switch transmitting their ID code then began stating her intent. "This is the freighter Markiea of Ansath we set down on the planet to make repairs."

"You are in Imperial territory." the officer on the Star Destroyer countered.

"I am aware of that we are returning to Ansath from a delivery to Paducas Chorios."

The Imperial Officer sighed, "Be on your way then." At this the Star Destroyer ended the hail.

Fenice turned off the ID transmitter and the audio. "You got the course for Ansath programed?" she asked Kyp.

"Yes," he smiled having anticipated her plan, "It's wise to be prepared."

"Once we're out of Imperial territory we can stop and reorient for Coruscant." Fenice said.

Kyp looked up from the controls as they jumped to light-speed, "Easily."

---

Fenice found herself in a cascade of images. Things that had taken place millennia before she was born and things that were yet to come. But the images of the future were dark and grim. It was her fault. The end would come because of her.

Through the kaleidoscope came a figure. It was Gam'nead. She reached out a hand taking Fenice by the hair, "You are mine. Don't you see you have failed them already."

---

Fenice sat up in the bunk on the Markiea in a cold sweat. It was only a dream. She looked over at the chronometer her eyes falling on the scroll she had just found instead. Or was it just a dream she wondered as the same eerie feeling came over her.

They would be at Coruscant soon. She dressed and gathered the scrolls.

---

Gam'nead smiled. This undeclared child had no clue as to how thoroughly she had failed. She has no idea what she had brought with her form that forsaken nameless world. She had carried Gam'nead from her prison and Gam'nead would be her end.

---

Luke waited as the Markiea set down on the East platform. He'd been out of the medical bay since yesterday, Too-Onebee having finally be convinced his leg had healed properly. Kyp, Fenice and Threepio strolled down the freighter's ramp. Luke saw the haunted look on Fenice's face. He met her eyes with understanding. He too had failed such a test in the cave on Dagoba.

Fenice held up the fifth scroll as if in answer to an unspoken question. "I haven't finished translating it yet." a thousand things sticking in her throat. The test, the dream, it was all too much.

Luke put his arm over her shoulder, "We have much to talk about." He led her away.

Kyp knew what they had to talk about and held Threepio from following.

---

Fenice sat with Threepio in the archive room the Chief of State had provided for her work. She had spent many hours talking with Master Skywalker about the events of her trip to the nameless world. She felt a little better for it, but her task was far from over.

Threepio said something she did not quite hear, "I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere."

"No apology necessary Mistress Fenice." Threepio replied in his customary tone. "We've been at this for several hours perhaps you require a rest." he suggested helpfully.

"Perhaps." Fenice said rubbing her eyes.

"You are mine."

Fenice looked up to find herself in the dream Gam'nead pointing at her. Fenice began to dance. She looked at her arms and legs to find them moving by string against her will. She found herself throwing Martina into a wall then running.

---

Luke and Kyp had gone to look in on Fenice. The room was a shambles. The pads and data cards were shattered about the floor. But worst of all was Threepio, the droid was in a heap by the wall with both of his arms torn off.

"Master Luke I do believe that Mistress Fenice is suffering a violent malfunction." Threepio said weekly as Luke helped him to his feet.

"She did this?" Luke asked though without much surprise.

"I'm afraid so." Threepio answered. "Oh dear!" the droid exclaimed finally looking at himself.

"Don't worry Threepio," Kyp commented, "you'll be fixed in no time, but right now we need to find Fenice."

Just as Kyp had spoke Luke's com-link beeped. "I've got a bad feeling about this." the Jedi Master said as he activated the link.

"Luke you better get to the observation level above the East platform quick." Han's voice said hurriedly.

"Fenice?" Luke asked.

Han's voice came back, "I don't know what happened but she attacked Ambassador Kiben."

"We're on our way." Luke said shutting off the com-link.

---

When Luke arrived he saw Fenice standing in the middle of chaos. The black gaberdine she had wore the first time she had arrived on Coruscant billowed behind her along with her braids. But there was something wrong with her eyes, they glowed red like the statue of Gam'nead.

An apparition took form in front of the Tein'kal. Luke recognized the woman from her statue. "Gam'nead," he asked, "what have you done to my student?"

"Only taken what is mine." the apparition replied with a venomous calm.

"She was never yours." Kyp called out with pain in his heart.

"And how would you know little Jedi. I smell Kun on your soul." Gam'nead laughed. "Oh yes I knew Kun. He was a lot more than my teacher." She glided slowly to the unconscious form of Andok Kiben.

Kyp looked at Fenice and saw the scroll fastened around her body. He pointed it out to Luke.

"If Exar Kun was tied to a temple could Gam'nead be tied to a scroll." Luke whispered.

"Thinking you can defeat me." Gam'nead laughed. With a gesture of the Sith-Queen's hand Fenice drew her lightsaber and ignited it with a snap-hiss.

Luke and Kyp drew their own lightsabers each nodding to the other knowing the plan was not to hurt Fenice but to destroy the scroll. She came at Luke first driving him back with a skill he did not expect.

Kyp forced his way between them calling out to Fenice, "If you can hear me fight her. Don't let her use you. You're stronger than that Fenice." And for a moment the glow in her eyes lessened.

"Don't give up Fenice your mission is far from over." Luke called seeing what Kyp was trying to do.

Gam'nead just laughed, but it was working. Fenice began struggling not to fight her friends. In one clear moment Fenice forced Luke and Kyp's sabers away then ripped the scroll case away from her throwing it into the air. Three lightsabers met. Gam'nead vanished choking on her laughter. A cry of agony escaped Fenice's lips and it was over.

"Some one get a medic." Kyp called cradling Fenice in his arms.

Han and Leia came rushing in with the med-unit that had been called for the ambassador. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" Leia asked her brother. "I thought I saw some one standing over there." she said pointing to the spot where Gam'nead had hovered over Kiben.

"You did see some one." Luke said comely examining Fenice's burned flesh. "That was the Aran that tor the link and just now tried to finish destroying the Tein'kal."

A medic came and took Fenice from Kyp's arms in the silence.

---

Gen knocked on the Healers' door, but no one answered. He walked in only to find Terick leaning against the wall with a look of bewilderment. "Why aren't you at your shop?" he asked the mechanic, "It's past mid-day."

Terick looked at an expression of absolute fright and despair on his face. He started toward the back of the house and Gen followed with out a word.

---

In a room carved from the caverns below the Healers' home was a room with a three tiered bench around a dias in the center of the room. Terick held a lantern out for Gen to see. On each tier one of the Healers lay as if sleeping. "I found them in the woods this morning lying in their nightdresses." Terick spoke in a reverent tone. "They don't breath, and yet somehow I do not think they are dead."

"We must get word to Fenice and Master Skywalker." Gen spoke choking back tears.

Martina waved a hand in front of Gen. He did not see her or her triplets as they stood in the room. "You do that Gen, perhaps they will know what to do." she whispered knowing it went unheard.

"What do you think happened Martina?" Enora asked.

"I honestly don't know." she replied shaking her noncorporeal head.

---


	9. Sleep As Death

I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to this before now, but I've been dealing with more than I could possibly list here.

Lyda Mae

88888888

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Nine: Sleep as Death

88888888

Leia stood with Ambassador Kiben as he made ready to board the ship that would take him back to Hapha. His injuries had been minor and he had been treated and released from the medical bay the day before. He had been called back to Hapha by the Matriarch immediately after word of the incident that had happened on the observation deck reaching his home world.

Andok Kiben had refused to press charges against Fenice, "I know she was not herself." the old Ambassador told Leia. "I could swear while I lay there I saw an unearthly figure hovering above me. It was gloating and I know it was controlling Defender Fenice."

"I saw the figure too and Fenice's eyes glowed red." Leia admitted.

"On Hapha there is a legend of a Jedi that came to us before we had the capability of space flight. He saved us from self destruction by his peaceful ways. It is said his only regret is that he could not save his own people from one of his kind that turned to darkness." Kiben told Leia softly.

"Is there truth in the legend?" Leia asked.

"They say the Jedi was an Aran." Kiben said hoping it would imply what he thought it did. "She is trying to save the Aran from something done by one of her kind that turned to darkness. I don't know if it is connected, but she is the only Tein'kal Defender left. She is their only hope. Right now I must go home and keep a bad situation form becoming worse." At that the Ambassador boarded his ship.

88888888

At another part of the East platform Han was Trying to keep Kyp's mind off Fenice. He looked up from where he was doing some maintenance on the Falcon that was really not necessary to find a familiar blue-haired Aran youth arguing with security. He headed toward the disturbance gesturing for Kyp and Chewie to follow.

The Habin bolted toward Han on approach. "Captain Solo I must speak with Master Skywalker and Defender Fenice. It is urgent. I have a message from Terick."

"Slow down Habin." Han said taking in the Aran's appearance. He wore nice breeches and shirt with a dark-green vest of the style Fenice preferred and his hair was tied back unlike when they met on Ansath.

"You know this man Captain Solo?" on guard said scrutinizing Habin's ID.

"Yes," Han replied, "and if he says he has a message for Master Skywalker it's no joke."

The guard handed back Habin's ID, "If you say so, I'm letting him pass on your authority."

Han frowned, "Come on kid I'll take you to Master Skywalker."

"And Defender Fenice?" Habin asked timidly.

"And Defender Fenice." Han replied sadly.

88888888

Luke Skywalker was standing outside a window in the medical-wing of the palace. Fenice drifted unconscious in a bacta-tank in the room beyond her long hair now lose barely concealing her breasts. He stood there contemplating events since he had met the half-Aran. He held the burned gaberdine she had worn; wondering at its meaning. Artoo warbled beside him. Luke looked down the hall knowing who was coming.

Habin hurried to the Jedi Master's side as soon as he came in sight. "Master Skywalker," the youth said breathlessly as he reached Luke's side, but he turned seeing Fenice out of the corner of his eye and nearly collapsed against the window before another word escaped his lips. "Fenice..." he whispered.

"She will recover Habin," Luke said comely as he laid a hand on the youth's shoulder, "but she is not the reason you came."

Habin took the gaberdine from Luke's hand, "Her initiates gaberdine." He paused to take a breath, "I was sent with a message from Terick and Gen. The Healers lie as if between death and sleep; their hearts do not beat, and they do not breath. Yet they grow neither pale or stiff. Terick found them in the woods in their night dresses but does not know what happened."

"I think I do," Luke admitted, "I've been in such a state myself." Han, Chewie and Kyp all nodded with knowing looks.

Kyp looked at his teacher guiltily, "Unfortunately I had something to do with that."

Luke shrugged, "We all make mistakes Kyp, a-lot has happened since then."

"Kyp Durron?" Habin questioned. "The rouge Jedi that destroyed Carida?"

"A long story Habin," Luke grimaced, "one I'm sure you never heard all of."

Fenice sat on the bed in the medical-wing where she had come to the day before. Four days had passed since the incident at the East platform. She was half dressed in breeches and shirt and Luke was bringing her up to date on what was happening as she braided her hair. Her strawberry-blond tresses were a little shorter now, having been singed at the ends when the rest of her was burned.

"Habin went back to Ansath to let Terick and Gen know we would be coming as soon as you could travel." Luke finished.

Fenice let out a weighted sigh, "Thank you." She let a thousand unsaid words pass through her eyes. "I just wish I'd had a chance to finish translating that scroll before destroying it." she said fastening the end of the single braid. "I didn't make a data scan of the whole thing."

"If you'll pardon me mistress," Threepio interrupted, "I did get a look at the whole scroll."

"But how can that help?" Fenice asked skeptically, "You don't know the written language."

"Just because Threepio can't understand something doesn't mean he can't remember it." Luke answered, "And I'm sure he's developed a better understanding of Aras dien than you give him credit for."

Fenice blushed, "I haven't dealt much with driods"

"Understandable Mistress Fenice." Threepio put in. "I would be glad to help finish the translation," he hesitated a moment, "if you promise not to pull my arms off again."

Fenice turned even redder at the comment. "I don't remember doing that, but I can promise never to consciously do such a thing."

Threepio seemed relived at the statement. Fenice pulled on her vest and boots, and Artoo beeped happily at the exchange.

"Kyp is getting the Markiea ready." Luke said offering a hand to Fenice.

88888888

It was a little less than ten hours later that the Markiea landed in Santik'sa. After shutting down and securing the freighter Luke, Fenice and Kyp emerged to be greeted by a crowd. Habin stood at the front with Magistrate Alhead, who Luke remembered from his last visit to Ansath. Alhead was an older man with pale green eyes, and long lilac colored hair that he kept tied back with a simple metal clip. By now Luke knew that all Aran kept their hair long, but not even Fenice in her fanciful hair styles wore ornaments in her hair. Martina had pointed out the clip as a sign of his office.

"Defender Fenice," the Magistrate said as he approached the woman, "It is good you return, as you can see Ansath has grown restless."

"Do the people sense the reckoning, or merely know from signs?" Fenice asked griping the older Aran's hand firmly.

"Some sense." he answered.

A flat skiff came through the crowd which willingly parted. Luke saw Kaynar at the controls with Emay at his side. The skiff came to a halt at the edge of the crowd.

"Your ride is here." Alhead said pointing to the skiff.

Habin helped Fenice onto the skiff climbing up after her. Luke and Kyp easily made their own way aboard for the ride. The crowd dispersed as they passed heading to the Tein'kal homestead. All were silent for the short journey.

88888888

Gen was guarding the front door when the skiff arrived. "Master Skywalker," he nodded to Luke, "Fenice." He said gathering her in his arms. "I'm glad you're here." he held her for a moment then turned to Kyp. "You must be Kyp Durron," he said with a glum expression, "I'm Gen." he turned to the house and led them to the chamber below where Terick held his vi dual.

Terick had not slept in days and it showed. He took his honorary triplet in a firm embrace, "Habin told me what happened on Coruscant, I was so afraid I'd lost all my sisters."

"It's alright Terick, I'm here." she said comforting him. She let go surveying the room. Each of her sisters lay peacefully their cloths meticulously straight and unwrinkled. Their Healer's medallions lying directly in the center of their chests. "Reposed with dignity." she whispered to her adopted brother.

"They deserve as much." he whispered back.

Fenice looked a while longer and found with disbelief she saw Enora sitting in the corner with her legs drawn to her chest. Onaia was pacing the room, and Martina stood across the room watching patiently. Fenice walked toward her eldest sister and held out her hand, "Martina?"

Martina was startled at the contact and chided herself for being so. Fenice was Tein'kal, if anyone could see them she would. Martina tried to speak.

Fenice knotted her brow, "I see your lips move but I hear nothing." Fenice hung her head, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Luke came from behind her. "When Exar Kun trapped my spirit outside my body only Jacen and Jaina could see and hear me."

"Not even your twin could?" Fenice asked with shock.

"Leia was too busy trying to keep Anakin from being kidnapped to really look." Luke shrugged. Fenice looked back to her sister only to see Martina shrug as well.

"You said it was when your students worked together and destroyed Kun that you were able to return to your body." Fenice stated.

"Yes," Luke admitted, "but this is different somehow."

"This happened around the same time we were fighting Gam'nead." Fenice stated. "I've been thinking about what happened. We didn't destroy Gam'nead. According to the scrolls her power lies with the tare."

"So you think if we find the way to repair the Aran Force link it will restore your sisters as well?" Kyp asked.

"I have no doubt Gam'nead did this to them through me, if we remove the last source of Gam'nead's power it should restore them the way Exar Kun's destruction restored Master Skywalker."

"It would make sense." Luke admitted.

"The fifth scroll had the locations for two scrolls, one on Hapha and one on Tealro." Fenice stated. "The one on Hapha will be found by the Matriarch's quest. The one on Tealro is in the care of the Analhay monks. Time is running out; we have a decision to make."

Luke looked at her curiously, "I thought this wasn't our quest." he gestured to himself and Kyp.

"Not by obligation, but till now you've made it your quest." Fenice admitted. "I'm not fool enough to refuse help."

"You've got mine." Kyp smiled.

"Then I say we split the search." Luke offered.

Fenice nodded, "If you will go to Tealro, Kyp and I will go to Hapha. I believe I have some apologize to do there anyway."

"My shuttle is yours for the taking." Habin said from across the room.

"If you won't be needing it for a few days." Luke said as he turned to the cargo pilot.

"I owe you plenty anyway." Habin shrugged.

Luke smiled, "We'll meet back here when we've found the scrolls."

Fenice reached for the medallion at Martina's chest. "One last thing," she got a nod of approval from her eldest sister's apparition. Removing the medallion she handed it to Luke, "You will need this to prove to the Analhay monks who sent you."

88888888


	10. The Matriarch's Quest

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Ten: The Matriarch's Challenge

8888888

The Markiea set down in Hapha's capital port. When Fenice opened the hatch she was greeted by a man in stately dress who came forward from his entourage and bowed curtly. Kyp looked on from behind her curiously.

"I am Kin'less Habor, Her Magnificent's aide." the stately man introduced himself. "I am to escort the Honorable Fenice Eamar Dayknight, Tein'kal Defender of Ansath, and Jedi Knight in training along with her companions to the Matriarch's presence at once." he stated with all sincerity.

Fenice bowed, "Then we shall permit ourselves to be so escorted."

Threepio tilted his head. "It is interesting that you already know the proper response Mistress Fenice, but only now that I think about it there are remarkable similarities in the formalities of Haphanan and Aran culture."

Kyp put a hand on the droid's shoulder, "That is interesting Threepio, but now was not the time to mention it."

"If you will follow me." Habor gestured toward a luxurious covered speeder.

88888888

Once they reached the palace, The Matriarch's Aide led the trio to the throne room. The room was of grand scale with a mural along the walls depicting a man with chartruce hair and lavender eyes larger than life. It had many scenes that told a story, in more than one the man held a-loft what looked like a bow staff of greenish light with a metal grip in the middle; a double lightsaber. At the far end was a high dais with a throne and on the throne sat a regal woman in what looked to be an under dress of light-blue with silver trim that had long draping sleeves and an over tunic of royal-blue with gold trim that had a high collar and came to the floor splitting into five sections just below the waist. She had a headdress shaped somewhat like a drum of the same royal-blue that draped past her shoulders. On the front of the tunic and the headdress was a symbol outlined in pale-blue with divisions of silver and gold that Fenice knew from her Aras studies to mean balance. Below the dais stood many ministers and aides; as one would expect.

Before the trio could be announced The Matriarch rose from her throne stepping regally down from the dais, and made her way straight for Fenice. "We have been expecting you." she said to Fenice without any arrogance.

Fenice bowed, "Matriarch."

Kyp followed on her lead.

The Matriarch was a young woman for such a position, not much older than the New Republic Chief of State. She smiled at Fenice raising the Defenders face so they saw eye to eye. "I saw you looking at the mural."

Fenice did not know how to take what was happening. "Yes," she admitted. "Kayan?" Fenice questioned.

"Yes, Kayan." The Matriarch smiled. "You came expecting us to be angry, didn't you?"

Fenice looked down again. "I did attack your Ambassador."

"Our cousin Andok is fine," The Matriarch stated firmly, "and we know it was not you who attacked, but the one that plagued Kayan." she gestured to the mural for emphasis.

Fenice gazed into the woman's blue-green eyes. "That dose not free me from my guilt."

The Matriarch took Fenice's hands in her own. "We shall talk later. Until then Kin'less will see to your needs." She let Fenice's hands drop, "As it is a world will not govern itself."

"Until later Your Magnificent." Fenice bowed and the trio followed Kin'less out of the throne room.

88888888

Tealro was a lush green world. Luke had set down easily in the mountains near the monastery and hiked the short distance without breaking a sweat. The monastery was in some ways reminiscent of Jabba's palace on Tatooine, but Luke put that aside as he approached the door.

A large robed human answered the Jedi's knock. "What do you want?" the man asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I need to speak with the Abbess." Luke answered calmly.

"The Abbess is a busy man, wait in the garden." The Monk slammed the door in Luke's face.

Luke thought a moment. He could force his way in like he had at Jabba's palace. No this was a test so he would play by their rules. He found a large rock in the garden, and shifting his Jedi robe had a seat.

88888888

Kyp, Fenice and Threepio had been escorted from the throne room into a lavish apartment where after seeing to their needs Kin'less Habor had left them to wait. Fenice was intrigued by a the mural of Kayan in the throne room. Finding a computer terminal at the ready she sat down to while the time with study. She was soon joined by Kyp and Threepio.

"Kayan was marooned on this world after battling Gam'nead." Fenice stated with awe.

"How can that be?" Kyp asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Aran history only states that he disappeared while pursuing the Sith-Lord that tor the Aran link." Fenice shrugged. "According to this he found himself crashed on Hapha, his ship beyond repair before Haphans found their way to the stars. He mourned all his life that he would not save his own people from what had been done to them. Eventually he fell in love with Aknee'a The Matriarch, and with his philosophy of peace healed Hapha's wounds instead."

"That might explain the similarities in culture I observed earlier." Threepio explained.

Fenice looked away from the screen. "Yes, but that's not all. The line of The Matriarch has been the same for over four millennia."

"And she called Ambassador Kiben her cousin." Kyp interjected.

"I think I know why Gam'nead went after him," Fenice added as she turned back to the data screen, "and why The Matriarch dose not blame me." she continued under her breath.

Fenice continued for some time to study the stories of Kayan on Hapha. His Aran origin was not mentioned in the database, and there were no stories of him before he came to Hapha. The tales that were in the database were sketchy in places, and certainly not a complete account. Of Kayan's death all that was said is he died in his daughter Kailen's arms.

As Fenice stood from the terminal having gained all she thought she could from it; Kin'less entered the main room of the apartment followed by several servants.

"Her Magnificence has requested that you join her for dinner in her private chambers. She has expressed that by this she might speak with you without prying ears." Kin'less Habor spoke formally. He gestured to the servants behind him. "Her Magnificence has also sent proper attire for such an invitation."

At this a slender woman with dark hair in a yellow high waisted gown with short puffed sleeves stepped forward. "I am De'sa." she said bowing to Fenice. "I offer my services as an Artisan of Hair."

Fenice nodded to De'sa, "I accept your services, for they are much needed." she held the frazzled end of her braid for De'sa to see. Fenice had to admit the droid that had trimmed off the burned area was a med-droid, and not intended to be a hairstylist. She had not taken the time to see a professional out of a need to do more important things. Now as long as she must meet with The Matriarch on her terms she would do so all the way.

88888888

Luke had sat in the garden since just before mid-day, now it was nearing dusk. He found himself thinking of Callista and the way they had parted on Nam Chorios knowing there paths led different ways. It had been months since that day and in the silence he found himself staring into her gray eyes wondering.

An elderly monk came along the path. He had an aura of great wisdom, but bent slightly in an unassuming posture.

"Have you waited here long, pilgrim?" the monk asked kindly.

"My wait has been neither short or long, but those who sent me would have reason to hurry." Luke admitted.

The monk nodded understanding "I am Tobin."

"I am Luke Skywalker." Luke introduced himself back.

"The Jedi Master?" Tobin half-asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do you seek the Abbess?"

"The Jedi Master yes." Luke nodded. "How do you know I seek the Abbess?"

Tobin smiled, "You were sent."

"Yes, the last of the Tein'kal." Luke pulled Martina's medallion from a pouch on his belt. "They helped me. Now I seek to help them."

Tobin eyed the medallion with great care. "They trust you with whatever it is they seek?"

"I do not know that they have a choice." Luke admitted.

Tobin handed back the medallion. "Come with me, I will find you quarters for the night. The Abbess will not see you until morning at the earliest." The old monk gestured and Luke followed.

88888888

Fenice, Kyp and Threepio had been led to the main foyer of the royal apartments. The cloths that had been provided were of the finest quality. Fenice wore an ankle length gown of the style De'sa had wore; in a shade of green that matched her eyes with gold, and darker green trim. De'sa had performed a minor miracle restoring Fenice's strawberry blond tresses and pinning them up with carved jade pins. Kyp looked dashing in the dark-gray knee pants, high black boots, white shirt and vest with gray trim. Each had their lightsaber on a belt that snugged over the cloths. Kyp had wondered at the fact that no one else wore belts yet they had been provided with them. De'sa had smiled replying "A Jedi must have a place for their lightsaber, you might cancel them inside your clothing, but they should be out where they can be seen and easily reached when needed." Fenice had known the Haphanan reverence for Jedi, but this meant a Jedi was expected to carry their weapon even in places others could not. An honor such as this was not afforded everywhere.

Kin'less Habor knocked at the great door that led into the Matriarch's private rooms. The door swung open pulled by servants inside the room. "You may enter, but your droid will kindly wait here until called for." Kin'less gestured Kyp and Fenice through the door. Once they had entered the servants exited and closed the door silently behind them.

Fenice and Kyp walked on alone through a series of curtains. The room they entered had couches arranged around a low table. At the far end of the room was a large door that led onto a balcony overlooking the city. The door was pulled aside reviling two figures out on the terrace. Fenice continued around the couches and out toward the figures with Kyp close behind.

Fenice bowed on reaching them, "Matriarch, Ambassador."

"Defender, Honorable Jedi." the Matriarch greeted back with a wry smile. "Here in my private chambers I am Lidya."

"An old custom," Andok enlightened, "In the Great Chamber and on state's business the Matriarch is Hapha, but in her chambers she is herself."

"And in these chambers formality is only a platitude." Lidya finished. "We speak here as equals so given names are used."

Fenice took a close look at the Matriarch and her cousin the Ambassador. Lidya wore a gown of the same style as the one Fenice wore, it was white with gold brocade and woven into her dark hair was a delicate gold crown. Around her neck was a medallion like the Tein'kal wore; only with the balance symbol in the center replaced by a sapphire. Fenice realized she had seen Kayan wearing such a medallion in the mural. Andok was dressed in an outfit like Kyp's, but his was medium-blue and cream in color. The two were sipping what looked like local wine as they gazed over the city.

Lidya noticed her gaze, "Denas Nectar," she answered before asked. "A local fruit, simple in taste but easily palatable." She pored glasses for her guests to try, "It has not been fermented and has no effects besides taste. I don't care much for alcohol or stimulants. Life is enough to handle without them."

Fenice took a sip of the offered glass. It was pleasant. "I agree that life is interesting enough on it's own."

Kyp smiled at the comment, "Sometimes I think interesting isn't a strong enough word."

"No doubt even more so since you met Fenice." Lidya commented with a raised eyebrow. "We serve matters best if we get to the point quickly. I know you did some research about Kayan so that saves me part of the story."

"I know why Gam'nead went after Andok." Fenice said to the Matriarch. She turned to the Ambassador, "I'm still sorry it happened."

Andok smiled, "I'm not. Until that happened, I wasn't sure what to think of the legends."

"What you won't find in the public files is that Kayan foresaw that one day someone would be born on Ansath that would finish his quest." Lidya answered once again the unspoken question.

"When I saw Gam'nead standing over me I knew." Andok continued.

"I know you come seeking the Matriarch's quest." Lidya stated. "In four-thousand years no one has ever sought this challenge. It will take place tomorrow after sunrise in the palace catacombs. Kin'less will bring you to meet me. Only in the place of the challenge may the details be revealed."

Fenice got a dark feeling as Lidya said that last sentence. Her glass of nectar slipped from her fingers and Kyp caught her before she could collapse and helped her to sit on a bench. Fenice saw herself being held back, forced to look on as Kyp was put to death his own lightsaber flashing through the air. She would be next but all she sensed was regret. The faces around her were blurred, but she knew them. This was something they did not want to do.

"Are you alright?" Kyp asked her tenderly.

Fenice shook her head trying to regain her composure. "I know why you don't want to tell me the details before tomorrow." she said softly to Lidya. "If I fail, you have sworn that we die by our own lightsabers."

Lidya frowned, "Kailen instituted all parts of the Matriarch's quest to protect her father's mission."

Fenice looked at her with new determination, "I can except that." She looked at Kyp then back to Lidya, "I just ask that Kyp's life be spared."

"Only if he is not present for the challenge." Lidya stated plainly.  
She looked sternly at Kyp "Go to the Markiea and wait if I fail you must meet Master Skywalker in Santik'sa."

"I refuse."Kyp stated flatly.

Fenice looked at him pleadingly, "This is only your quest because you chose to help me, but I'm begging you to wait this time. This isn't the nameless world, you could die, and I don't want that on my conscience too."

"I won't leave because I know you will succeed." he answered. "And you better start believing that."

88888888

Luke was awakened by a the monk who had answered the door the day before. "Master Skywalker the Abbess will see you now." He dressed hurriedly and followed the monk through the twisting corridors of the monastery.

The monk led him into the Abbess's office and told him to have a seat. The monk left and Tobin entered from another room taking a seat behind a rather ancient desk.

"I trust you slept well Master Skywalker." Tobin said with more authority than he had exhibited the night before.

Luke smiled entirely unsurprised, "Quite well Abbess."

Tobin nodded, "I will lead you to the item you seek." He stood opening a passageway behind some shelves. "Follow me." he said pulling a lantern from his robe.

Tobin led him down a twisting stairwell and through a series of narrow passages. In a chamber far below the monastery sat a marble box on a pedestal identical to all the ones Luke had seen thus far, except for a symbol on the top that Luke recognized from the Tein'kal medallions. It was a circle with four divisions carved at contrasting depths in the stone.

"The box contains what you seek Master Skywalker." Tobin said. "Left here four millennia ago by a traveler in need of help."

Luke ignited his lightsaber and reverently sliced open the seals to the box. When he lifted the scroll from the box he spoke, "I only hope it will help Fenice and her sisters."

88888888

Fenice and Kyp had been led down a secret passage in the Matriarch's apartment by Lidya, Andok, Kin'less and two guards. All wore nondescript jumpsuits of earthen tones for the journey except Lidya who wore one of the same shade blue-green as her eyes and Kyp and Fenice who wore there usual cloths. The mood had been somber as they aproched what appeared to be the royal crypt.

When they reached the door Lidya spoke. "You will leave your weapons with Andok." Kyp and Fenice surrendered their lightsabers silently and the door to the chamber was slid open.

No one spoke as Lidya led the way for Kyp and Fenice. Kin'less brought up the rear leaving Andok and the two guards outside. There was no longer a doubt this was Lidya's family tomb they stood in.

Lidya placed the old fashion wooden torch she had carried into a wall holder. "Here is the place of the challenge. Every ancestor of mine for more than four millennia is interned here except one. When Kayan died, he left no physical remains, what was placed in his crypt instead is what you seek." She removed the medallion from around her neck and held it up to the light. "This was Kayan's, you must use it to find his crypt and disturb no other in the process." Lidya handed the medallion to Fenice. "This is the last chance to leave without facing the consequences of failure."

"I cannot leave without even trying. That would be an even worse failure." Fenice stated then looked to Kyp.

"You know where I stand on the subject." Kyp answered.

Lidya said with no uncertainty, "Then the challenge begins." At this the door was closed sealing Fenice and Kyp in with Lidya and Kin'less and their lightsabers safely outside with Andok.

Fenice went deeper into the main room of the crypt and sat on the floor closing her eyes and grasping the medallion to get her bearings. She would take her time calmly. No point in rushing death. She pushed away all thoughts of anything but the medallion. Something about it was not right. She half-sensed something, images of Kayan. She took those images and stood following them. Eventually she came to a wall and rested the medallion against it.

Three figures watched silently as Fenice sought Kayan's tomb with her eyes closed. When she rested themedallion against the wall, it slid open. She opened her eyes at the sound. There directly at her side was an open tomb containing a marble box and what looked like a lightsaber. She stood there a moment stunned.

Lidya let out a great sigh of relief. "I did not hope you would come in my lifetime." She walked toward Fenice, then taking the medallion from the now limp hand, placed it around Fenice's neck. "You will need this to finish your task as well."

88888888


	11. Tomb of Memory

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Eleven: Tomb of Memory

88888888

Gen met the Markiea as she landed gracefully in Santik'sa's small port. Taking Fenice in his arms as she disembarked, he spoke. "Master Skywalker returned from Tealro a few hours ago. He said you would be close behind." Gen let her go, "He waits with Terick and your sisters."

"Then that is where we go Gen." she nodded.

Kyp handed her the scroll and a small cloth rapped bundle. "I hope he had as much success with the test on Tealro as Fenice had with the Matriarch's quest on Hapha."

"He brought back the scroll and Martina's medallion in one piece." Gen replied as he led them to his speeder.

"Oh that is good to hear." Threepio replied eagerly. "Do I have a story for Artoo." 

"I'm sure you do Threepio." Kyp said, truly beginning to see why Han was often tempted to reprogram if not dismantle the protocol droid.

88888888

Luke sat silently in the stone chamber with only the deathsleeping Healers to keep him company since sending Terick to get some rest. The man's near constant vigil was beginning to take it's toll. Luke could hardly blame Terick. The triplets were his sisters adopted or otherwise. And aside from Fenice they were the only family he had.

The Jedi knew Gen had returned with Fenice, Kyp and Threepio long before the Defender and young Jedi entered the chamber. He took notice of the medallion around Fenice's neck immediately. "What is this?" he asked lifting it up to the light from across the room.

"Kayan's Tein'kal medallion, though it has been modified." she answered pointing to the jewel. "The Matriarch said I would need it."

"We also learned why Gam'nead went after Ambassador Kiben." Kyp stated from behind Fenice.

"Really?" Luke asked with renewed interest.

They sat and told their story for Luke, Gen and Fenice's silent sisters to hear. The three spectral forms listened with great intent.

_"Do you think the quest really served it's purpose?" Onaia asked the only two that could hear her.  
_

_"Only time and Fenice will tell I think." Martina answered.  
_

_"Perhaps only time alone." a male voice the trio had never heard before answered. They looked toward it's origin to find a Tall Aran with chartreuse hair in several braids that started at the brow and gathered as they went. He had an aura of strength and wore an older form of Defender's dress with a frilless shirt tucked in at the waist befitting a man; he had black ankle boots and white stockings covering his caves and the shoulders of his gabardine were white beneath the silver and gold lines depicting Force ties. An apparition just like them.  
_

_"Your lavender eyes look familiar stranger, but could you give a name?" Martina asked thinking of only one such figure that might appear.  
_

_"I'm no one of importance, and only a spectator like the three of you." the strange answered.  
_

_"Of no importance is a claim I doubt." Enora half mocked.  
_

_The figure shrugged, "Doubt what you will, but if you must give me a name call me Tander."_

_"Not yours but a name that will do." Martina nodded accepting.  
_

_They watched silently as Fenice came to the cloth bundle. She unwrapped it with reverence revealing a form of lightsaber. She stood flicking the switch to reveal a greenish-white blade. Then ignited a second blade from the other end. Fenice them pulled the handle extending the grip and shortening the blades of the double lightsaber. Then holding it with both hands she separated the handle into two and lengthened the blades again. Finally she put the handles back together in their original form and extinguished the blades._

"Kayan's double lightsaber, a masterpiece." Fenice commented handing it to Luke for inspection.

"Four millennia and it still works." Luke could not keep the awe from his voice. "It's something to be guarded." Luke said as Fenice returned it to it's swathing.

Fenice nodded, "now to the business at hand." she held up the scroll case. "This one's encoded, I think the key is either in the one from Tealro or the finale scroll. I'll need to translate the one you brought back before we can go any further."

Luke handed her the scroll from the monastery. "The Abbess was quiet helpful about giving me this." Luke related Tobin's minor deception.

"Sounds interesting." Fenice said making a data scan of the scroll. She input the data chip of the puzzle into a reader adding the new piece. "One who is Two, Of Two worlds, And Not. The Last, Of her Kind, Who Would," She looked up from the reader. "One piece missing and I still wouldn't dare say what I think the answer is."

"It's not my place to guess at it." Luke said with a shrug.

"I think we all no the answer, it's just not the time to for it to be said." Kyp said with a protective look at Fenice.

"You may be right Kyp." Luke concluded. "For now we need rest if we are to finish what has been started." At this they left the chamber. 

_"I bet you know the answer to the riddle Tandar." Enora said to the mysterious figure.  
_

_"Perhaps I do, but only time can tell." Tandar answered._

88888888

Luke zipped through the binkoni trees on Terick's speeder bike. Fenice led the way with Kyp on her bike. His mind drifted slightly thinking of where they were headed. Tan'ki was the village of Gam'nead's birth. The place where this adventure had started long before any of the three had been born. Tan'ki also apparently held the key to the end.

Fenice slowed as they entered an area of stone ruins. She parked her speeder in the shade of a half-toppled parapet and she and Kyp practically leaped off. Luke pulled up beside them and followed suit.

"People have avoided this place since the time of the tare." Fenice admitted. "No one wanted to remember Gam'nead or what she had done."

"Stealing of souls is not something I wouldn't care to remember either." Kyp commented wryly.

"We're not here to debate why this place was deserted." Luke chided.

"What's to debate?" Fenice asked surveying the town. "She destroyed her place of birth. A very cold act to live with."

"Now we seek the Tomb of Memory." Luke reminded them of their task.

"A monument build to honer the souls stolen to make the Gamronel and block the tare." Fenice continued. She pointed toward what must have been the village market, "That is where we should begin looking."

It did not take them long to find the stone marker at the center of the ruins. It was a simple stone nearly as tall as Fenice without the pedestal. It had once been polished white now yellow-gray with age and half covered with moss and lichens.

Fenice cleared away some debris that had accumulated over the inscription. "May those lost needlessly in Cursed Tan'ki one day know peace." she translated knowing the standard Aran with greater ease than she had at the beginning of this quest.

"Then this is what we were looking for." Luke said resolutely.

"It is indeed." Fenice said solemnly as she found the skewed balance symbol in the decorative carvings at the top of the stone. The base began to slide away from the ground on which it had sat for so many generations revealing a stairway. "The finale scroll is to be found below." she said taking a torch from the small pack she carried and leading the way.

The stairway angled straight down for some time, then suddenly turned and halted as it came to a narrow passage. The passage began to broaden after twenty meters leading into a small perfectly square chamber. To one side of the room was another passage leading to another chamber directly below the monument.

Kyp tried to enter the passage but was cut off by a force-field of blue-green energy.

A kind voice that was somehow the mixture of many voice spoke softly and resonantly. "Only one may enter The Tomb of The Memory. One whose destiny was foretold millennia before her birth, and perhaps in that foreordained."

"Am I the one of whom you speak?" Fenice asked shakily.

"Only you may decide that Defender." The voice responded. "You have come thus far with aide of kind souls, but from this point you must go alone. Their presence may be near but their help may not be had."

"Then so it must be." Fenice set down her pack and removed her cloak. Then made her way across the room and passed through the force-field as if it were not even there.

88888888

Fenice had gathered her courage as she made her way to the place where the finale scroll had rested for so long the place itself was forgotten. She entered a chamber that at first seamed dark, but slowly it filled with a blue-white glow. Images took shape around her of people and places she did not know.

"So this is our savior, this child." a man with blue hair half boomed.

"I'm not a child." Fenice defended.

"SILENCE!" the collective apparitions boomed. "You will speak only when spoken to."

Fenice bowed her head. So this was the finale test, judgment.

"What was a child in your day is not a child now." Fenice recognized the voice of her mother. "Four-thousand years of shadow will more than shorten the life of a world." Markiea continued.

"This is true." a man that looked much like Uben admitted.

"Many things have truth, but is it relative?" a purple haired crone asked.

"She is the truest heir to the murdered sister."

"Yes a twin that stands alone." Markiea interjected.

A collective murmuring echoed through the chamber.

"Before you can judge, you must know why she seeks." A chartreuse haired figure came forward, and though she could not be certain Fenice did not believe he had been there before.

"Why do you seek?" the blue haired man asked.

"Because I must." Fenice answered honestly.

"Because you must." the old man mocked.

"Because if I don't my sisters will lie forever between sleep and death." Fenice stated calmly. "Because if I don't then there will be no Tein'kal. Because I look at Ansath now and see no future for any of her children but death without passage. I see something that has gone on for so long and I cannot turn and pretend it did not happen."

The apparitions grew silent and one by one began to fade away. Fenice found herself standing alone in the chamber face to face with Eamar. He was still only fourteen, his blond hair still mussed as if he'd been wrestling with Terick. She looked into his green eyes that were identical to hers. He smiled then took on a serious tone. "You seek for all the right reasons." he pointed toward a panel in the wall and faded away like the others.

Fenice stood there for a time staring at where Eamar had been. Half her life since she had seen her twin smile. When she could stand there no longer Fenice went to the wall panel her brother had indicated. Behind it in a marble box like all the rest was what she sought.

88888888


	12. What Must Be Done

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Twelve:What Must Be Done

88888888

Luke and Kyp had waited patiently in the first chamber for some time when the force-field disappeared. Shortly there after Fenice returned with the finale scroll tucked under her arm.

She went straight to her pack pulled out the data scanner and entered it in. When that was done, she put the last piece of the puzzle together. "One Who is Two, of Two Worlds, And Not. The Last, of her Kind, Who Would, Be the First. She is the Key." Fenice looked up at Luke and Kyp.

Silence filled the chamber more thickly than it had in the four millennia since it was built. After only, a moment Fenice thrust the silence away. Gathering her stuff and heading for the stairway she called back, "We need to get back to the homestead before dark."

88888888

They had arrived back at the homestead just before sunset. Fenice had gone straight to work on the scrolls with a renewed resolve. It hadn't been much more than an hour when she cried out "I've found it." 

Luke and Kyp were trying to help Terick with the evening meal. Gen was down taking his turn watching the Healers. Fenice had been hard at work in the common room with Threepio, and Artoo who was trying his best to be helpful in breaking the code.

When the cry was heard in the kitchen it was mild pandemonium as everyone rushed for the door at once. They came into the common room to find Fenice standing up from her chair a data pad in one hand Kayan's medallion still around her neck clasped in the other.

She held the pad out to Luke as he approached, "You'll never believe it."

Luke took the pad and gazed at it to find something mildly surprising to say the least. "It's in standard?" he questioned.

"Not exactly Master Luke." Threepio chimed in. "It's in code."

"He knows it's in code Threepio." Kyp chided the droid.

"At any rate the scroll from Hapha and the scroll from The Tomb of The Memory when put together tell the same story in Aras-dien and in standard, but only by jumbling the two languages together." Fenice continued excitedly. "And now I know the answer." Fenice turned heading straight for the entrance to the caverns.

"What answer do you know Fenice?" Terick asked with concern.

"What needs to be done." Fenice shot back.

Artoo and Threepio were forced to wait at the trapdoor that led to the caverns. The entrance had not been build with droids in mind.

They entered the chamber where Gen sat watch. Fenice headed for the niche where she had stowed Kayan's lightsaber. Without a word she took the medallion from around her neck and laid it on the dais at the center of the room. Everyone stood back wondering what she was going to do.

Fenice slowly unwrapped the lightsaber. Then poising it above her head she ignited one blade. The green-white light filled the room as she brought it down across the dias destroying the medallion. A glow of pure white light filled the room from that spot blocking out any other image. Fenice pulled back from the dias igniting the second blade of the lightsaber and separating it into two. She crossed them over the dias channeling the energy to repair what had been done so long ago. She could not be sure but in that moment she thought she heard Gam'nead scream. She heard and saw more things than she would ever be able to tell.

The light dimmed and the three Healers rose up off the benches and floated up above the dias coalescing into one. "What was done is now unso." They spoke in there eerie triple voice. "The Reckoning is over the Tein'kal are reborn. The Aran souls for so long trapped move on to Kal."

Fenice brought the lightsaber back to it's bow-staff like form and extinguished the blades. Her sisters became three forms again and stood one by each tier. In the room the apparitions she had met in the Tomb could be seen fading one by one for good this time.

The light was nearly gone and only one specter remained; the one with chartreuse hair. "You were the key Fenice. Only you could be what you are."

"Kayan?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he nodded. "You should meet one other." He reached into the dying light and a woman with red hair and green eyes like Markiea's stepped out.

"I am Phu'naea." the woman said softly.

"The murdered sister?" Fenice asked.

"Gam'nead's twin," Phu'naea nodded, "and your many times great-grandmother."

"She gave birth to a set of triplets two girls and a boy." Kayan continued. "When I felt Gam'nead's return to Ansath all those centuries ago, I spirited my sister's infants to Santik'sa where they would be safe."

"You are descended of my oldest child Narmaea." Phu'naea smiled.

"Then you are Gam'nead's brother?" Fenice asked.

"Only by our father Tandar, she would not claim me." Kayan admitted.

"She always felt slighted that our father married his mother." Phu'naea said sadly.

Martina spoke "It would seem only family may end a family feud."

Kayan smiled "It would seem." Then the last two apparitions faded with the end of the pure light.

Fenice sat on one of the now empty tiers exhausted. "Now all the pieces to the puzzle fit."

88888888

Shortly after dawn the binkoni forest was awash with wave after wave of curious souls. They sensed the life around them. Something that many had thought impossible and called a myth had happened. Now every Aran in Santik'sa and the neighboring towns, (or at least most of them) were converging on the Tein'kal homestead.

Kyp was outside in anticipation of what would come. The air seemed to grow heavy as the crowd came slowly into view.

At a moment when it seemed the crowd could not grow any tenser the Healers emerged from there sanctuary with Gen and Master Skywalker in tow. The crowd grew louder at the sight of these women who had only the day before lain in a death-sleep.

Martina came forward and silenced the crowd by raising her arms in a gesture to speak. "I know why you have come." she spoke with a soft voice that could carry all the way through the forest if it had to. "The Reckoning has come and gone, and things are set right after four-thousand years."

Magistrate Alhead came forward from the crowd. "Where is the last Defender?" he asked. "Where is Fenice Eamar Dayknight? Only she could end the old evil."

Enora spoke with more candor than her triplet. "It is still early this day. Our younger sister lies in bed."

"No doubt she has much to dream on." Onaia finish with a smile and wry look at Kyp.

Alhead took a look in the direction of the young Jedi. "Then by all means let her dream."

The mood of the crowd grew lighter by the second. A man with bright yellow hair far back in the crowd climbed on top of a huge bolder and cried out. "By all means let her dream awhile, but wake her when we celebrate."

Martina looked to the Magistrate, "Three days from now at sunset in the octagon..."

"And there to last for eight." Alhead finished. "The celebration to begin with a declaration ten years overdue." At this he looked Luke for confirmation.

Luke nodded remembering his promise to Fenice.

88888888


	13. Epilogue

The Last Defender

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Epilogue

88888888

Fenice stood atop the great temple of Yavin IV with all the other Jedi trainees. She was watching the rainbow storms in the Yavin's atmosphere for the first time. They were caused by the morning sun rise hitting ice crystals in the upper atmosphere of the gas giant. They were beautiful.

Fenice found herself looking back at the short time since Master Skywalker had literally fallen out of the Ansath sky. She would never have found the scrolls without help from him and from Kyp. Or without the Help Princess Leia Organ Solo had provided with the ship and Threepio.

The celebration on Ansath had passed in a whirl. It started with her presenting the seven scrolls they had and a translation for the Santik'sa Archive. She had finally been declared a Defender because she had proven it was in her heart. The medallion hung heavily around her neck to remind her what such an honor meant as did the ornaments in her hair. The delicate silver and gold pins and clips had been a gift of thanks from the people of Ansath. She wore her hair in a half-bun with twenty small braids. The bun clip was a gift from Santik'sa as the home of her birth. Eight of the accenting pins worn above were from the other independent towns, plus the ninth for Tan'ki. Finally the twenty braid clips were from the combined trade communities. Such displays were a high honor where decorations in hair is a sign of reverence and few Tein'kal earned such a level of respect. Maybe one in every other generation. Kayan had earned such an honor but left all but his medallion and lightsaber behind in the ruins of Tan'ki when he left to pursue his sister.

Next Hapha Lidya had come with Ambassador Kiben to declare her the cousin of Hapha presenting her with an elaborate golden sash. There had been honors for Luke and Kyp as well. Which they had been forced to accept. Fenice chuckled inside at the thought of a Jedi intimidated by a crowd of people that just want to thank them.

But mostly she thought of her new gabardine that her sisters had made. It was black with white trim around the arms down the front and below the silver and gold embroidery at the shoulders. Different from any before. Magistrate Alhead had called her the last Defender, but Martina had made the gabardine different to mark her as the first of the new Defenders to come.

She stood there in her new Jedi robe with the light of the rainbow sunrise glimmering off her medallion and the ornaments in her hair. The breeze rose over the jungle. And she wondered what the future would hold for a Tein'kal Jedi.

88888888

THE END,

At least of this tale...

88888888

References:

LUCAS ARTS, Star Wars: Behind The Magic CD Rom

LUCAS ARTS, Games: Dark Forces, Jedi Knight & Mysteries of the Sith

The Star Wars: Original Trilogy Movies

Every Star Wars Novel I've Ever read


End file.
